Who Are You?
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: Chanyeol ternyata seorang eksekutif muda dan ia mengajak Baekhyun ke sebuah acara yang di selenggarakan oleh sesama pembisnis. di sana, baekhyun bertemu orang yang paling di bencinya di dunia ini, Ibunya, Heechul. /CHANBAEK/genderswitch for uke/don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Who are you?**

. . .

Angin musim semi tahun ini sangatlah indah. Bunga-bunga romantis menjadi latarnya. Tetapi musim semi selalu menjadi sesuatu hal yang di benci oleh Baekhyun-gadis berambut coklat dengan potongan bob yang sedang duduk di atas bangku taman menghadap sebuah sungai. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. "ck, menyebalkan." Gumamnya sendirian. Kemudian ia berdiri melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah yang hanya di tinggali olehnya dan ayahnya.

Ia menghambin tas punggung dan memeluk beberapa buku tebal di tangan kirinya. Ia berjalan sampai ke sebuah halte yang cukup ramai, yak arena jam sekarang ini adalah jam di mana semua siswa atau mahasiswa baru menyelesaikan kelasnya. Wajahnya datar cenderung di tekuk.

Beberapa menit setelah ia berdiri di halte itu, sebuah bis berwarna biru dengan badan yang hampir sepenuhnya adalah sebuah papan iklan yang menampilkan produk juga brand ambassador yang di ambil dari kalangan artis kelas atas yang mempunyai banyak penggemar.

Baekhyun mmelakangkah mendekat ke pintu bis setelah semua orang yang turun di pemberhentian itu. ia beruntung berada di barisan depan hari ini karena bisa mendapatkan kursi kosong di jam sibuk seperti ini. ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping kiri bis yang dekat dengan jendela. Duduk di dekat jendela saat di dalam kendaraan memang favoritenya. Setidaknya ia bisa terhibur dengan melihat jalanan dan memperhatikan banyak orang.

"chogi.." sebuah suara berat khas laki-laki membuatnya menoleh. "ne?" tanyanya. "kau belum menempelkan kartu mu." Ucap laki-laki itu. "ah ne, mian." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian berdiri tetapi ia menatap laki-laki itu was was kalau saja laki-laki itu mengambil tempatnya.

"tenang saja aku akan duduk di sini." Ucap laki-laki itu yang menunjuk tempat duduk di seberang Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "aku tidak berkata apa-apa." Balals Baekhyun, sedikit ketus, menahan malu. Laki-laki itu hanya mengangkat pundaknya dan mendudukkan diri di tempat yang di tunjuknya tadi.

Setelah menempelkan kartunya pada mesin scan, Baekhyun merasa laki-laki yang sekarang memasang headphone berwarna putih itu tidak asing. Atau mungkin saja laki-laki itu banyak kembarannya? Maksud Baekhyun mirip.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya menatap laki-laki yang duduk di seberangnya itu tanpa memperdulikan pemandangan jalanan kota seoul yang selalu membuatnya terhibur. Laki-laki itu tertidur dengan headphone putih yang mungkin lagunya membuat laki-laki itu tertidur. Bibir tipis, kulit putih, rambut hitam model acak-acakan, dan tinggi sekitar 185 cm. Mantel hitam, sweater biru, celana jeans, dan sebuah sneakers berlogo bintang.

Tiba-tiba bis berhenti. Laki-laki itu terbangun. Baekhyun buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat pemberhentian, oh ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Tapi, ia membiarkan laki-laki itu turun lebih dulu. Kemudian ia ikut turun.

Sampai di halte pemberhentian mereka. Ia mencoba menoleh melihat laki-laki itu, ternyata laki-laki itu juga menoleh padanya. Untuk sesaat keadaan terasa aneh. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan memasukan sesuatu ke mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Laki-laki itu mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikannya di depan wajah Baekhyun. "aku duluan." Ucap laki-laki itu kemudian berjalan kea rah kanan, arah yang berlawanan dengan arah tujuan Baekhyun. Bodohnya, Baekhyun malah terbengong dengan tingkah laki-laki itu.

"insanghae(aneh)."

 **. . .**

Baekhyun sampai. Sampai di depan rumah sederhana yang selama 15 tahun terakhir ini hanya di tinggali oleh ayahnya yang hanya seorang koki dan dirinya. Tanpa ibu. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah lupa bagaimana sosok seorang ibu itu seperti apa. Ia menghela nafas berat. Kalau mengingat hari itu, tepat 15 tahun yang lalu, sangat menyakitkan untuk anak perempuan yang baru genap berusia 5 tahun.

"yang pasti di antara mereka tidak ada yang ingat hari ini." gumamnya sebelum membuka knop pintu. Di balik pintu hanya ada jalan kecil yang di sekat antara pintu depan dan ruang tengah. Ruangan itu tampak gelap dan sepi. "kenapa gelas sekali." Baekhyun meraba-raba tembok yang ada di samping kirinya untuk menemukan stop kontak.

Klik.

PREEETTTT.

Suara bising terompet ultah itu membuat Baekhyun kaget. "aaa!" teriaknya panjang. "sela-." Pria yang kira-kira usianya 40 ketas itu tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena anaknya terus menjerit panjang. "yak , tan Baekhyun." Akhirnya Baekhyun diam dan mengelus dadanya. Matanya menyiratkan kekesalan pada ayahnya. "appa! Ku kira appa perampok atau penguntit! Buat kaget saja!" sementara Hankyung-ayahnya- hanya terkekeh dan menyodorkan sebuah kue dengan beberapa lilin ulang tahun di atasnya. "selamat ulang tahun, putriku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Di atas kue tertulis 'selama ulang tahun yang ke 20' dengan tulisan china. Baekhyun menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan terharu. Sedikit. "gomawo , appa." Ucapnya. "tiup dulu lilinnya, tangan appa pegal." Ucap hankyung. Baekhyun terkekeh dan ancang-ancang untuk meniup lilin. "tunggu dulu!" Baekhyun mendongakkan kembali kepalanya menatap ayahnya binggung. "ucapkan dulu permohonan mu." Ucap hankyung. "baiklah." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya selama beberapa detik lalu meniup lilinnya. Hankyung pun menaruh kuenya di meja.

"xie xie papa.." ucap Baekhyun menghambur pelukkan pada hankyung. Hankyung tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun. "ini tidak seberapa, maafkan appa terlalu sibuk." Ucap hankyung dengan nada menyesal. Baekhyun melepas pelukkannya dan menatap hankyung. Hankyung hanya tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat di sukai Baekhyun, senyuman tulus seorang pahlawan baginya. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum , senyuman langka.

Hankyung menghela nafas wajahnya berseri tapi bercampur sedih. "bahkan senyumanmu sangat mirip dengannya.." gumam hankyung. Seketika senyuman Baekhyun luntur.

"jangan samakan aku dengan wanita itu." ucap Baekhyun membalikkan badan melangkah menuju dapur yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Dapur, ruang kerja ayahnya. ia mengambil dua sendok Dan kembali. "jangan begitu.. bagaimana pun dia ibumu." Baekhyun menghela nafas dan duduk bersila di samping ayahnya.

"ibu mana yang meninggalkan anak dan suaminya demi orang yang nasibnya lebih baik dari kita?" Baekhyun menyendok kuenya dan menyodorkan suapan pertama untuk hankyung. "dan sudah 15 tahun berlalu kenapa appa masih mengingat bahkan appa masih mencintai orang itu?" Baekhyun menatap dalam ayahnya.

Wajah hankyung kembali berseri. "aku benar." Ucap Baekhyun. "orang itu bahkan dalam 15 tahun ini tidak pernah mencoba menghubungi kita setidaknya menanyakan kabar tentangku? Ah mungkin dia malu bertemu orang rendahan seperti kita." Baekhyun terus berkicau tentang kejelekkan ibunya, ia selalu seperti ini kalau hankyung tidak sengaja membahas mantan istrinya.

Hankyung hanya menghela nafas sabar. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan, bersabar. Karena sebagian besar apa yang di katakan putrinya itu adalah kebenaran. "baiklah, bagaimana kuliahmu?" Tanya hankyung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"lumayan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyuap kuenya. "eum, besok bawa teman-temanmu ke restoran untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu." Ucap hankyung. Baekhyun menatap hankyung ragu. Ia menaruh sendoknya. "aku tidak punya teman kecuali ya si pendek itu."

"waeyo? Pacar?" Baekhyun manelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. "apalagi itu." hankyung terkejut mendengar jawaban putri tunggalnya itu. "appa tidak percaya, gadis secantik dirimu tidak punya pacar." Ucap hankyung. "sudah lah appa aku tidak suka membahas ini." ucap Baekhyun. Hankyung hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng.

Hankyung menepuk pundaknya dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sejak Baekhyun kecil. "carilah teman, kau masih muda, jangan sia-sia kan masa mudamu." Ucap hankyung bijak. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. "aku..aku.. ah.. baiklah akan ku coba."

Selama ini Baekhyun memang tidak mempunyai teman yang tetap, dari SD, SMP, SMA temannya selalu berubah dan tidak ada yang bertahan. Ia bahkan tak tau alasannya apa. Ayahnya selalu menjadi sosok multifungsi baginya, teman, sahabat, ayah, ibu.. bahkan di datang bulan pertamanya ia harus bercerita dengan ayahnya karena tidak ada pilihan lain selain ayahnya.

Sebab itu ia benar-benar membenci ibunya juga hari ulang tahunnya. Tepat lima belas tahun yang lalu ibunya pergi dari rumah di hari ulang tahunnya untuk menikah dengan laki-laki lain meninggalkan ia dan ayahnya di sini.

 **. . .**

" _eomma ku mohon jangan pergi.. hiks."_

" _mianhae."_

 **. LCH .**

" _neo? Gwenchana?"_

" _kamu … siapa?"_

 **. . .**

Buuk. "awh." Ringis Baekhyun menambrak lemari yang ia tabrak secara tidak sengaja hampir membuat buku-buku yang tersusun di sana berantakan. "resiko orang pendek." Sahut seseorang. Baekhyun menoleh. Ia mendengus. Seorang gadis berambut panjang bermata besar dengan kulit putih mulus. "kau tidak punya cermin?" Tanya Baekhyun. Gadis itu menyeringai. "tetapi aku tidak ceroboh seperti berjalan sambil menutup mata." Balas gadis itu.

"ck, dasar, bahkan kau lebih pendek dariku." Sanggah Baekhyun lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang di sediakan sambil membuka buku yang di ambilnya tadi. Kyungsoo-gadis itu memutar bola matanya dan mengambil sesuatu di rak buku perpustakaan itu. "baek-ah, kau tidak mau mentraktirku?" gadis itu berbalik menghadap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. "kenapa aku harus mentraktirmu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mendengus, menarik kursi di seberang Baekhyun dan ikut duduk. "kau kan sedang berulang tahun." Serunya antusias tapi tetap dengan volume yang rendah agar tidak di tegur oleh penjaga perpustakaan. "heum baiklah , kita ke restoran appaku saat pulang nanti." Ucap Baekhyun. Senyuman Kyungsoo makin melebar ia mengepal tangannya dan berteriak "asik!." Di dalam hati.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku temannya yang memang pencinta gratisan. Baekhyun menoleh kesamping kanannya. Ia membulatkan mata terkejut. Ia terlonjak. Pria itu, pria yang di bi situ, duduk di sampingnya sambil membaca buku dengan headphone masih terpasang di telinga.

Pria itu ikut menoleh dan ikut terkejut karena Baekhyun terkejut. Tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut, pria itu tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. "s-sejak kapan kau di situ?" Tanya Baekhyun. Pria itu menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "ya kau , yang dia Tanya itu kau , yeol." Baekhyun beralih menatap Kyungsoo. "kau kenal dia?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya.

"aku sejak tadi ada di sini kok." Baekhyun menatap pria yang di panggil yeol oleh Kyungsoo itu dari kepala sampai kaki. "aku bahkan sudah disini sebelum kau disini." Lanjut pria itu lagi. _bagaimana aku bisa tidak menyadarinya._ Batin Baekhyun. "bisa kau bergeser?" Tanya Baekhyun. Pria yang bernama lengkap park chanyeol itu memutar bola matanya ke tempat kosong yang ada di sampingnya ia terlihat berpikir.

"kenapa tidak kau saja?" Baekhyun mendecih. _Orang ini menyebalkan juga._ "aku sudah nyaman disini." Ketus Baekhyun. "aku juga." Sahut chanyeol. "ishh." Desis Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau jadi marah?"

"sudahlah! Kyung-ya ayo kita pergi."

"ya sudah sana, begitu coba daritadi."

"cih."

Baekhyun berhasil menyeret Kyungsoo keluar dari perpustakaan. Sekarang mereka berada di bawah pohon yang ada di taman kampus. "dia itu siapa sih?" Tanya Baekhyun. Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat makin membulat. "kau tidak kenal dia?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "siapa dia?"

"dia itu teman sekelas kita tau, sejak SMA."

"jinjja? Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya?"

"kau serius? Dia duduk tepat di belakang mu , byun Baekhyun."

"tapi aku tak pernah merasa ada yang duduk di belakangku."

"ya jelas saja.."

"jelas saja?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "dia itu tidak memiliki aura keberadaan, jadi terkadang tidak ada yang sadar kalau dia itu ada." Ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun bingung. ia tidak mengerti. "juga, dia itu sosok yang gampang terlupakan, kurasa, jadi banyak yang tidak tau dengannya." Lanjut Kyungsoo lagi.

"tapi.. kenapa kau bisa ingat dengannya?" Kyungsoo menoleh kea rah Baekhyun. Wajahnya memerah. "m-molla hahaha kebetulan saja aku memiliki ingatan yang segar kan? memangnya aku dirimu? Kajja kita masih ada kelas , sebentar lagi akan di mulai." Kyungsoo membalik badannya dan menggendong ranselnya. "baiklah." Sahut Baekhyun mengiringinya.

 **. . .**

Kelas tambahan sudah berlangsung 30 menit yang lalu, tetapi pemuda yang satu ini malah sedang asik berjalan di daerah myeongdong. Sendirian, masih dengan seragam smanya. "kalau aku pulang sekarang pasti eomma akan marah, aishh." Gumamnya lalu melirik jam sambil berjalan. Akibat tidak melihat jalan ia menabrak seseorang hingga membuat minuman yang di pegang orang itu tumpah ke seragamnya.

"omo! Jeonseonghamnida! Aku tidak sengaja maafkan aku." Pekik wanita muda yang menabraknya. Kai-pemuda itu menghela nafas menahan emosi. Wanita itu masih menunduk sambil meminta maaf dan mencari sesuatu di tasnya. "biar aku bersihkan." Ucap wanita itu mengelap seragam kai dengan sepucuk sapu tangan berwarna biru langit. "ti-tidak apa apa agashi, aku yang salah karena tidak melihat jalan." Sesalnya.

"ya itu memang salah mu." Sahut wanita lainnya yang berambut pendek. Kai melirik wanita itu. bermata sipit, berbibir tipis, rambut bob, mirip seseorang, terutama tatapan tajamnya. "lain kali kalau jalan lihat-lihat." Lanjut wanita itu.

Wanita yang berambut panjang pun mendongak setelah merasakan ada aura permusuhan di antara dua orang yang bahkan tidak saling mengenal. "eng.. gwechana hyunie, aku yang salah karena terlalu asik ngobrol dengan mu." Ucapnya. "bagaimana bi-." Kyungsoo menutup mulut Baekhyun agar tidak melanjutkan ucapanya. Ia kembali menunduk sopan dan memaksa Baekhyun ikut menunduk kemudian Kyungsoo mengeluarkan secarik sticky note dan mencoretkan sesuatu di atasnya. "maafkan aku, ini nomor teleponku, hubungi saja aku untuk mengganti uang laundry baju mu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sementara kai hanya menatap dingin sticky note itu lalu mengambilnya pelan. "terima kasih, tapi kurasa…"

"sebaiknya kau simpan saja uang mu, karena biasanya biaya laundry ku lebih mahal dari harga sewa kos mu." Lanjut anak itu sambil menyeringai. Kyungsoo terkejut, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "aku pergi dulu." Kai membalikkan badannya melangkah pergi.

"tunggu!" teriak Baekhyun membuat langkah kai terhenti. Kai menoleh sebentar melirik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kai mendengus. "kalian kan lebih dewasa dariku kurasa kalian sudah cukup mengerti kan? kenapa harus ku ulangi?" ucap kai dengan nada merendahkan lalu berbalik pergi.

Rahang Baekhyun mengeras tangannya terkepal. Kyungsoo siap menahan Baekhyun yang terlihat naik pitam. "sabar sabar , astaga, tahan emosimu Baekhyunie." Ucapnya menenangkan Baekhyun. "tapi anak itu sombong sekali bahkan ia merendahkanmu, kau yang anak seorang petinggi perusahaan besar tidak marah di perlakukan seperti itu? kau itu terlalu baik sih. Huh." Baekhyun meniup poni panjangnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu. "biarkan saja, ia berkata seperti itu karena ia tidak mengenal kita." Ucap Kyungsoo. Emosi Baekhyun mulai reda.

"awas saja kalau dia bertemu denganku lagi! akan ku hancurkan mulut sombongnya itu sampai ia tidak bisa berbicara lagi." kecam Baekhyun setengah berteriak. Sedangkan kai sudah jauh di depan mereka bahkan sudah tidak terlihat lagi punggungnya.

 **. . .**

Sebuah mobil sport berhenti di depan kai yang sedang berjalan di atas trotoar dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasanya. Pemilik mobil itu membuka kaca. "hey bocah." Teriak orang itu. kai menoleh. "ah hyung." Sapanya. Laki-laki itu membuka kaca mata hitamnya. "kau membolos lagi?" Tanya sang kakak. Kai salah tingkah seperti ketangkapan habis mencuri. "n-ne." jawabnya pelan sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuk.

"dan kau habis berkelahi lagi?" sang kakak menunjuk noda hitam di seragam kai. "ah ini, bukan, tadi seseorang menumpahkan minumannya di bajuku." Menunjuk noda di bajunya.

"baiklah , ayo masuk, kau ku antar pulang." Suho-sang kakak membukakan pintu untuknya. "jangan." Sanggah kai. Suho mengerenyitkan alisnya. "kenapa?" Tanya suho. "kau tau apa akibatnya kalau eomma tau aku membolos lagi, kan?" wajah kai terlihat panic. Suho terlihat seperti membayangkan sesuatu. "eomma mu memang menyeramkan, masuk saja, kita cari baju untukmu daripada kau berjalan sendirian dengan baju kotor seperti itu." ucap suho.

Kai pun menurut dan masuk kedalam mobil suho. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Sebuah sticky note yang di berikan wanita berambut panjang tadi. Tetapi ia malah teringat dengan teman si wanita yang berambut pendek. Baru kali ini ada yang berani marah dengannya selain mengejutkan. "apa itu?" Tanya suho. "bukan apa-apa, tidak penting." Ucapnya lalu meremas sticky note itu dan membuangnya di tempat sampah kecil yang ada di mobil suho.

Suho mengangguk dan menjalankan mobilnya. Kai menatap keluar jendela. Tak sengaja tatapannya beralih ke spion. Ada seorang pemuda tengah berdiri dan menatap ke arahnya. Tatapannya kosong tetapi tiba-tiba keluar cengiran di wajahnya. menyeramkan. _"sejak kapan orang itu di situ?"_ batinnya. Di depan pemuda itu ada wanita berambut pendek tadi. Kalau di ingat-ingat lagi. ia seperti mengenal pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu sudah ada sejak kejadian tabrak tadi. Ia juga ada di belakang wanita itu. tapi kenapa baru menyadarinya sekarang? Tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduknya merinding.

 **. . .**

 _To be continue_

.

.

.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ini pertama kalinya ngetik ff yang main castnya selain member sj jadi mungkin karakternya ooc banget , mohon reviewnya, jadi bisa di bikin pertimbangan untuk di lanjutkan atau tidak,

Kalau memang di lanjutkan maka akan di lanjutkan di .com

Review kalian sangat berharga, terima kasih banyak untuk yang selama ini sudah setia jadi readers Lady ya ! salam semangat! ^^

_lady Chulhee_


	2. Chapter 2

WHO ARE YOU?

 **. . .**

 _Gadis kecil itu terus menangis dan memeluk kaki ibunya memohon untuk jangan pergi. "eomma hiks jeball kajimaaa…" tangisnya. Tapi sang eomma masih diam dan mencoba melepaskan anak gadis yang berusia 5 tahun itu._

 _Sementara sang suami atau lebih tepatnya mantan suaminya hanya diam tertunduk dengan wajah sedih di depan pintu melihat sang istri keluar dari rumah menyeret beberapa tas dan sebuah koper besar. "baekkie janji tidak akan nakal lagi , tapi eomma jangan pergi ne? jeball..?" ucap anak gadis itu menatap ibunya dengan tatapan sedih._

 _Wanita bertubuh kurus itu menunduk menyetarakan tingginya dengan sang anak dan menggenggam kedua lengan sang anak. "mianhae baekkie, eomma sayang padamu, jaga dirimu , jangan nakal dengan appa , arra?" setetes air mata turun di wajah cantiknya. Keduanya menangis sambil berpelukan._

" _cepatlah kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Ucap seorang pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari wanita itu. wanita itu menghela nafasnya berat sambil mengusap airmata dan melepas putri kesayangannya. Belum sempat putrinya mengejar sang ibu, ia sudah di peluk erat oleh sang ayah._

 _Ia menangis meronta melihat punggung sang ibu yang menggeret koper besar itu semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. "lepas appa! Lepaskan baekkie!" rontanya sambil menangis. Setelah ibunya masuk ke dalam mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu ia berhasil melepas pelukan sang ayah dan berlari mengejar mobil mewah itu._

 _Tapi apa daya, sekencang apapun ia berlari tetap saja mobil itu lebih cepat darinya yang hanya gadis berusia 5 tahun. Di tengah ia berlari ia terjatuh karena terkait oleh gaun yang di pakainya. Ia menangis kencang tapi bukan karena luka di lututnya. Melainkan rasa sakit hati kepada ibunya karena telah pergi meninggalkannya di hari ulang tahunnya._

 _Ia menangis di pinggiran jalan sambil memeluk lututnya yang terluka itu. tak lama sebuah tangan terulur padanya. "gwechana?" Tanya anak laki-laki yang mengulurkan tangan itu. ia mendongak menatap anak laki-laki itu. "kau.. siapa?"_

 **. . .**

"haah!"

Baekhyun terbangun dengan nafas tergesa-gesa. Keringat mengucur dari keningnya. kepalanya terasa nyeri seperti habis berlari kencang tanpa pemanasan. Ia meremas kepalanya dan mengatur nafasnya.

Diliriknya jam dinding yang tergantung di samping pintu kamarnya, masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di samping kamarnya untuk membasuh wajah.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi ia melihat lampu dapur menyala. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Mungkin saja ayahnya lupa mematikan lampu dapur. Sesampainya di dapur ia mendapati ayahnya tertidur di meja makan dengan setumpukan kertas dokumen dan hasil penjualan restoran. Saat Baekhyun hendak membereskan kertas-kertas itu, ayahnya terbangun.

Hankyung mengucak-ucak matanya dan memasang kacamatanya untuk melihat Baekhyun dengan jelas. "hoamm.. kenapa terbangun sepagi ini?" Tanya sang ayah menguap dan merenggangkan badannya. Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. "mimpi buruk." Jawabnya singkat.

Hankyung mengangguk paham dan membereskan kertas-kertas dokumennya. "appa pulang jam berapa tadi malam?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat penampilan ayahnya yang masih memakai kemeja yang biasa Hankyung kenakan saat berangkat atau pulang kerumah dari restoran. "molla." Jawab Hankyung bergidik.

Baekhyun mencium bau alcohol di sekitar tubuh ayahnya. "appa minum-minum?" Tanya Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. Hankyung mengangguk pelan sambil memijit keningnya. "sedikit saja kok, hanya menemani teman." Ucap Hankyung memberi penjelasan pada Baekhyun. "arraseo, kalau begitu aku mau membereskan kamar dulu." Ucap Baekhyun pamit dari dapur.

Hankyung mengangguk mengiyakan lalu menatap putrinya yang berjalan menuju kamar. "mimpi buruk itu lagi?" Tanyanya pada Baekhyun yang sudah jelas hilang dari pandangannya. "seandainya kau mengerti." Tambahnya lagi bergumam lalu membereskan barang-barangnya.

 **. . .**

Melanjutkan hari-hari membosankan di kampus dengan keadaan setengah mengantuk. Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun yang terkantuk-kantuk sedang duduk di perpustakaan. "hey." Sapa Kyungsoo menyadarkan Baekhyun.

"ah!" kaget Baekhyun membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya memusatkan perhatian padanya. Orang-orang menatapnya aneh. Ia membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terkikik ketawa melihat Baekhyun menahan malu. "ck ini gara-gara kau." Ucapnya mendecak pada Kyungsoo.

"mian kkk." Sesal Kyungsoo tapi tidak terlalu menyesal karena ia menikmatinya. "ada apa sampai mengejutkanku seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun menutup bukunya lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya. "kenapa kau terlihat mengantuk seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo menunjuk wajah lusuh dan mengantuk Baekhyun.

"aku terlalu banyak bermimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini." ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terlihat memasang wajah siap mendengarkan curhatan Baekhyun. "ceritakan." Ucapnya lalu Baekhyun memulai cerita tentang mimpi yang di alaminya tadi malam.

Cerita itu cukup panjang tapi Kyungsoo tidak terlihat bosan dan sesekali menimpali atau memberi komentar. "kau terlalu memikirkan masa lalu." Komentarnya menatap Baekhyun. "apa kau punya tujuan?" Tambah Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan. "tujuan bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"tujuan seperti… seperti apa yang ingin kau capai di masa depan."

"apa itu penting?"

"tentu saja, babo, dengan memikirkan masa depanmu maka kau tidak akan terbayang-bayang masa lalumu." Baekhyun terdiam dan terlihat berpikir. "kurasa aku tidak punya tujuan." Ucapnya pelan dan menghela nafas.

"jinjja? Cita-cita?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "cowok idaman?" Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. "kehidupan mendatang?" Baekhyung menggeleng lagi. "kau .. benar-benar.." Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "baiklah, mulai sekarang ku putuskan kau harus mencari tujuan hidupmu." Ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya menatap Kyungsoo.

"yak, kenapa kau yang memutuskan?" Kyungsoo menyunggingkan seringaiannya. "karena kalau kau yang memutuskan kau tidak akan mencari tujuan hidupmu." Baekhyun menghela nafas meniup poni panjangnya. Ia membuka buku lagi dan melanjutkan membaca.

Beberapa saat terjadi keheningan di antara keduanya. "oh iya." Kyungsoo memecah keheningan. "kau tau anak sma yang tidak sopan kemarin?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun. "tentu saja, aku tidak akan melupakanya." Sahut Baekhyun. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri menatap Baekhyun. "kenapa dengan anak itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"ternyata dia putra presdir pemilik perusahaan CS group." Baekhyun terkejut mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. CS group? Bukankah itu perusahaan dengan omzet terbesar di korea? Jadi anak yang kemarin itu benar-benar orang kaya? Baekhyun tidak percaya. "jangan bercanda." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"aku serius." Ucap Kyungsoo menatap serius Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali memasang mimic serius. "dia tidak terlihat seperti orang kaya." Ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "tapi kakaknya terlihat seperti orang kaya." Ucap Kyungsoo menambahkan. Baekhyun menautkan alisnya. Ia semakin tidak mengerti.

"kau tau senior kita bernama choi Suho?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terlihat berpikir mengingat-ingat. Choi Suho.. ah! Itukan.. "itukan senior kita yang selalu kekampus dengan mobil mahal? Juga selalu memiliki nilai A di evaluasi akhirnya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Baekhyun ternganga ia makin tidak percaya.

Tak lama setelah mereka berdua membicarakan choi Suho, orang yang di maksud pun datang dan ia berjalan kea rah mereka berdua. "panjang umur." Bisik Kyungsoo.

Ia memang terlihat beda, jika di teliti dari fashionnya, dari ujung kepala sampai kaki choi Suho memang terlihat 'mahal'. Dan wajah tampannya membuat ia menjadi idola di kampus entah dari tingkat di atasnya atau di bawahnya bahkan dari fakultas lain juga ada yang mengidolakannya.

"permisi." Sapanya pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Sontak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terkejut. Ada angin apa idola kampus tiba-tiba menyapa mereka. "siapa yang di antara kalian yang bernama Kyungsoo?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut yang ramah.

"c-cheoneun." Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya. Seisi perpustakaan pun mulai berbisik-bisik melihat momen itu bahkan ada yang memotretnya. "ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Suho tersenyum manis padanya. "tidak apa-apa, aku hanya memastikan saja, benarkah kemarin adikku berkata tidak sopan pada kalian?" tanyanya. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan mengiyakan.

"kalau begitu, mohon maafkan dia, dia memang seperti itu , kurasa kalian mau mengerti." Baekhyun menutup bukunya. "aku mengerti." Ucap Kyungsoo. "kenapa kau yang meminta maaf?" sela Baekhyun.

"kenapa dia tidak minta maaf sendiri? Semanja itukah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam khasnya. Suho terkejut melihat perempuan berambut pendek itu memasang tampang tidak senangnya. Kyungsoo menahan Baekhyun. "sudahlah jangan mempersulit masalah." Bisik Kyungsoo.

"maafkan aku—" Baekhyun menyela Kyungsoo kali ini. "bilang pada adikmu, untuk minta maaf sendiri, jangan menyuruh orang yang bahkan tidak tau jelas bagaimana masalahnya." Suho mengangguk mengerti. "geure, aku akan menyuruhnya, kalau begitu terima kasih." Ucap Suho. Baekhyun mengangguk menyanggupi.

Suho berbalik dan menggeleng. _Tidak.. mereka tidak mirip.. hanya sedikit mirip.._ batinnya. Perempuan berambut pendek itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Gaya bicaranya, wajahnya, mungkin cuman kebetulan mereka mirip atau.. ah mending ia pergi sebelum halusinasinya makin jadi.

 **. . .**

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. Akhirnya jam kuliah berakhir, saatnya pulang dan merebahkan diri di kasur kesayangannya. Baekhyun membereskan buku-bukunya dan menarik tasnya. Ternyata tasnya tersangkut dan..

Baekhyun menutup matanya erat. Ia mendengar suara kursi dan buku-buku terjatuh tapi ia tidak merasakan sakit apa-apa. Pelan-pelan ia membuka matanya. Terkejutnya ia mendapati seseorang yang bernama park Chanyeol sedang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan keduanya bisa merasakan masing-masing hembusan nafas mereka. Terlalu lama berpandangan akhirnya Baekhyun sadar dan cepat-cepat menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol. Buru-buru ia membereskan bukunya yang berhamburan. "t-terima kasih." Bisiknya namun masih bisa di dengan chenyeol.

"lain kali hati-hati, aku tidak tau akan betapa konyolnya wajahmu jika tersungkur di lantai." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Rona di pipinya seketika menghilang. Matanya berkilat seram. "apa? Kau mengejekku?" Chanyeol menggeleng. "aniyo, aku hanya memperingatkan." Ucap Chanyeol masih menahan tawa.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kesal lalu pergi menjauh dari laki-laki menyebalkan itu. Baekhyun pergi dengan langkah lebar. Hampir saja ia terjatuh lagi di ujung tangga kalau ia tidak hati-hati.

"hey tunggu dulu." Suara itu menghentikan langkah Baekhyun menuruni tangga. Baekhyun menoleh kea rah Chanyeol. "kau melupakan sesuatu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sebuah buku bersampul kulit berwarna cream di tangannya. Baekhyun membuka tasnya mengecek apakah itu benar bukunya, ya buku hariannya yang seperti itu memang tidak ada di dalam tasnya. "berikan padaku." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya.

Chanyeol mengulurkan buku itu tapi saat satu senti dekat dengan tangan Baekhyun ia menarik buku itu kembali. "kau kira aku akan semudah itu memberikannya padamu?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya laki-laki yang terlihat pendiam ini ternyata sangat menyebalkan.

"astaga, bisa tidak jangan bermain-main denganku? Aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bermain-main, berikan padaku." Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada laki-laki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. laki-laki itu malah menggigit bibir sambil menatap tembok seperti pose berpikir.

"ku dengar ayah mu punya restoran?" Tanya Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang serratus persen sedang badmood itu hanya mengangguk dan masih mengulurkan tangannya. "nah.." Chanyeol menjentik jarinya. "kebetulan sekali , aku sedang lapar , traktir aku di restoran ayahmu."

Sakit di kepala Baekhyun makin terasa mencengkram. Haruskah ia membawa laki-laki ini ke restoran ayahnya? pasti ayahnya akan menggodanya tidak berhenti tau ia membawa seorang laki-laki. Belum lagi ayahnya mendesak laki-laki itu untuk datang ke rumah. Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya karena pening di kepalanya makin menjadi.

"lama." Ucap Chanyeol menuruni tangga melewati Baekhyun. Sedangkan buku Baekhyun masih berada di tangan Chanyeol bahkan orang itu mengepit buku Baekhyun di antara lengannya. "hey, tunggu! Itu bukuku!" teriak Baekhyun menyusulnya. Ia mencoba merebut buku yang ada di antara lengan Chanyeol itu tapi dengan sigap Chanyeol mengambilnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sampai tidak bisa di jangkau Baekhyun.

"sepenting apa sih buku ini?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sangat kecil di pandangannya. Baekhyun mengerenyit menggemaskan. "pokoknya itu buku penting!" ucapnya.

"apa … semua rahasia mu ada di sini?" goda Chanyeol menyunggingkan seringaian. Baekhyun hanya diam dan berloncat-loncat mencoba mengambil buku yang ada di tangan Chanyeol yang sangat tinggi itu. "aku anggap itu iya." Chanyeol terus menghindarkan tangannya dari jangkauan Baekhyun.

"huhft… sudahlah, berikan saja padaku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan peluh yang menetes di keningnya mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. "traktir aku, atau semua rahasiamu menjadi milikku?" tawar Chanyeol. "bagaimana?"tambahnya lagi.

Baekhyun mendecak. "baiklah." Ucapnya menyerah. "berikan padaku." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Bukannya memberikan buku itu pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah memasukkannya ke dalam tas punggungnya. "akan ku berika setelah aku kenyang." Ucapnya.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "aishh jinjja…." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada kelelahan. "kajja." Chanyeol membuka jalan dan diringi Baekhyun.

 **. . .**

Hari ini mereka telat lebih tepatnya Baekhyun telat datang ke halte sehingga mereka berada di barisan belakang dan tidak ke bagian tempat duduk. Alhasil mereka harus berdiri dan berdesakkan. Baekhyun berada di belakang Chanyeol. Ia terus memandangi tas Chanyeol dan mencari ide bagaimana caranya ia untuk mengambil buku harian itu tanpa ketahuan lalu saat bis berhenti ia langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya mencoba mengulurkan tangan menarik resleting tas Chanyeol. Dengan hati-hati tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol ia membuka tas itu. berhasil. Restleting tas Chanyeol berhasil di buka tapi naasnya saat Baekhyun hendak memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas Chanyeol bis tiba-tiba ngerem. Membuat Baekhyun hampir terjungkal. Untung saja ia memegang erat tas Chanyeol.

Tapi sialnya niat liciknya di ketahui Chanyeol. "kau mau mencopet ku?" Tanya Chanyeol kembali menutup tasnya. Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. "t-tidak! Lagi pula tidak ada istilah untuk mencopet barang sendiri."

"tuh kan."

"apa?"

"ya sudah, kau di depanku saja biar aku bisa menjagamu dan menjaga tasku." Ucap Chanyeol lalu merubah posisinya dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya merutuki kebodohannya dan kebodohan supir bis yang ngerem mendadak.

"jangan memukuli kepalamu nanti sakit lho." Komentar Chanyeol.

"terserahku toh ini kepalaku juga." Sahut Baekhyun.

"masalahnya kalau kau sakit kepala, kau tidak jadi mentraktirku, dan.."

"dan apa?"

".. dan buku harianmu akan menjadi milikku." Baekhyun memegang tengkuknya rasanya darahnya sudah mendidih naik ke permukaan. Chanyeol malah nyengir tidak jelas membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal.

 **. . .**

Hampir semua menu tersaji di atas meja. Dengan porsi yang cukup besar untuk tiga orang. Tiga orang? Bukankah hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Oh.. tidak, ternyata di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Telinga Kyungsoo langsung sensitive mendengar kata masakan ayah Baekhyun. Restoran ayah Baekhyun merupakan favoritenya dan masakan ayah Baekhyun adalah yang terenak selain masakan ibunya.

Restoran hari itu cukup sepi sehingga mereka dapat tempat duduk. Baekhyun menatap kedua orang yang tengah makan dengan lahap. Yang satu sangat menikmati makanan karena mencintai makanan itu. yang satu lagi makan seperti orang yang tidak pernah makan setahun.

Dari arah pintu staff yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka, Hankyung yang masih lengkap dengan seragam khas kokinya membawa beberapa piring makanan lagi dan menaruhnya di meja makan yang di duduki Baekhyun. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri melihat Chanyeol. "ini makanan penutup untuk kalian." Ucapnya sebelum kembali lagi ke dapur.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh satu pun makanan-makanan lezat yang ada di hadapannya itu. melihat dua orang yang ada di hadapannya saja ia sudah kenyang. "kau tidak makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemas. Chanyeol terlihat gembira dengan gelengan Baekhyun sejak tadi ia memang terlihat mengincar makanan yang ada di hadapan Baekhyun. "boleh ini untukku?" tanyanya menunjuk piring Baekhyun. "ambil saja, aku kenyang." Ucap Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

Singkat waktu, makanan di atas meja akhirnya habis terlihat wajah-wajah kekenyangan di wajah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. "kalian sudah puas?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum-senyum sambil mengangguk mengiyakan. Sementara Chanyeol menyengir puas sambil mengacungkan jempol. Baekhyun pun mendahkan tangannya di depan Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol dalam. "apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya menatap tangan kosong Baekhyun.

"jangan pura-pura bodoh." Ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menatap dua orang di depannya itu bergantian. Ia tidak tau cerita tentang dua orang di depannya ini. Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa dosa ia malah meraih tasnya lalu berdiri dan membungkuk. "terima kasih atas makanannya, aku lupa kalau aku ada urusan." Ucapnya mencoba kabur. Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan aura hitamnya dan menahan tangan Chanyeol. "jangan kabur…" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada rendah membuat Chanyeol merinding.

"kalian ini kenapa?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuyarkan aura hitam Baekhyun. "i-itu, barang milikku di curinya dan dia tak mau mengembalikannya." Kesal Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Chanyeol. "mencuri? Kau menjatuhkannya sendiri nona pendek." Kedua gadis di hadapannnya itu lalu memicingkan mata karena sensitive mendengar kata pendek.

"maksudku pendek yang ini bukan pendek yang itu." tunjuk Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. "diam kau tiang, sekarang kembalikan barang milik Baekhyun." Sergah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya lalu menghela nafas pasrah.

Ia memutar tasnya dan mengambil buku harian Baekhyun lalu menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk buku hariannya. "walaupun tanpa melihat buku harian mu itu, aku tahu semua rahasiamu." Ucap Chanyeol berbalik pergi.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. merasa ucapan Chanyeol itu serius dan terdengar seperti stalker. Ia lalu bergegeas menuju Chanyeol yang sudah berada di luar restoran. "hey! Hey! Tunggu!" kejarnya membuat Chanyeol berbalik.

"apa?"

"apa maksudmu tadi?"

"maksudku? Eum, menurutmu saja."

"kau penguntit?"

"penguntit? Aniya, aku bukan orang macam itu."

"lalu?"

"aku.." Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. "kau yakin tidak mengingatku?" Tanyanya berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. "a-apa? Aku tidak mengerti!" Chanyeol kembali menjauh dan berbalik membelakangi Baekhyun. "apa perlu aku ingatkan?" ia melirik sebuah pojok jalan yang di sana terdapat sebuah taman kecil tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Baekhyun mengikuti pandangan laki-laki tinggi kurus itu. sepintas ia merasa dejavu, ini seperti taman yang ada di mimpinya lebih tepatnya masa lalunya. Ia menangis di taman ini sendirian.. tidak, ia tidak sendirian, ada seorang anak laki-laki menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan putih bergambar kucing dan menanyakan keadaannya.

Cinta pertamanya, anak laki-laki itu orang yang menghiburnya di kala ia sedang di landa kesedihan. Tapi sampai sekarang ia tidak ingat lagi bagaimana anak laki-laki itu atau di mana. Sekarang orang di hadapannya ini membangkitkan ingatan tentang cinta pertamanya. Ia menatap lekat taman itu.

"k-kau…" ketika ia menoleh, Chanyeol sudah tidak ada di hadapannya lagi. menghilang entah kemana, membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang.

 **. . .**

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

_lady chulhee_


	3. Chapter 3

. . .

Brak!

Dengan wajah masam dan keringat dingin mengucur di keningnya. Baekhyun terpogoh-pogoh keluar dari kamar mandi sambil memegangi perutnya dan sesekali mengerang kesakitan. Hankyung yang sedang membuat sarapan di dapur yang berseberangan dengan kamar mandi terkejut melihat putrinya berjalan aneh sambil memegangi perut.

Pelan-pelan ia memperhatikan putrinya mulai mendekati dapur dan duduk di meja makan dapur. Hankyung mengambilkan segelas air dan menghampiri putrinya. "minum dulu," ucapnya lembut. Baekhyun yang menelungkupkan kepala lalu mendongak menatap ayahnya dengan wajah pucat dan bibir kering. Hankyung menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Baekhyun.

Raut wajah Hankyung berubah khawatir lalu mendudukkan diri di samping Baekhyun. "kau demam sayang." Ucap Hankyung mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun. "mau ke dokter?" lanjut Hankyung. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Hankyung. "aku ada kuliah hari ini, pa." Hankyung mendecak keras . "ga boleh, kamu istirahat aja hari ini." ucap Hankyung tegas lalu berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu di kotak obat.

Baekhyun meletakan kepalanya di atas tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja sambil memperhatikan Hankyung yang terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya kalau ia sedang panic. Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum, Hankyung sudah seperti ibu dan ayah sekaligus untuknya. Baekhyun bersyukur memiliki ayah yang serba seperti Hankyung. Dan memiliki pe.. tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang kembali pada chanyeol yang isterius itu. apa maksudnya tiba-tiba menghilang? Dan.. bagaimana ia bisa menghilang begitu saja?

Baekhyun mendengus juga menggeleng cepat dan menarik mangkuk sup yang baru saja di sediakan Hankyung. Chanyeol merupakan faktor utama kenapa ia bisa sakit sekarang. Beberapa malam ini ia terus memikirkan perkataan chanyeol dan sikap misterius chanyeol juga taman itu. bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari sosok chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengingat sosok chanyeol? Baekhyun meniup sup yang masih beruap-uap karena masih panas itu pelan lalu menghirupnya.

Sup buatan ayahnya memang yang terbaik baginya sekalipun itu makanan yang tidak di suKainya tetap saja rasanya berbeda dari masakan orang lain. beberapa menit kemudian sup yang ada di hadapannya sudah habis dan sekarang ia merasa baikan. "bagaimana?" Tanya Hankyung menarik kursi di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu melirik jam yang tertempel di atas kulkas. "sudah jam 8 lho, pa." ucap bakehyun bermaksud mengingatkan ayahnya kalau sudah waktunya restorant buka.

Hankyung mengangguk. "shindong bisa mengurusnya." Ucap Hankyung. "papa akan menjagamu pagi in, sekarang minum obat ini lalu istirahat, arraseo?"Tanya Hankyung menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas lalu menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi makan. Tangannya bergerak meraih botol obat yang di sodorkan oleh Hankyung tadi. Ia menatap botol obat itu malas, ia paling benci minum obat.

"kalau gak di minum, papa bawa kamu ke dokter." Baekhyun langsung membuka botol obatnya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa pil. Dia memang benci obat, tapi ia lebih benci ke dokter dan rumah sakit. Hankyung tersenyum menang melihat putrinya menelan obat itu di barengi dengan air mineral.

"sudah istirahat sana." Hankyung mengangkat mangkuk kotor milik Baekhyun dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin cuci piring otomatis. Baekhyun menghela nafas malas dan berjalan malas menuju pintu kamarnya. Hankyung memperhatikan Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun benar-benar masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian handphone Hankyung bordering di atas meja makan. "halo." Sahut Hankyung di telepon. "yoboseyo?" wajah Hankyung tiba-tiba saat menegang mengenali suara siapa yang ada di telepon. "ne? i-ini siapa?" Tanya Hankyung basa basi pura-pura tidak mengenal. Terdengar keheningan beberapa saat di seberang sana.

"aku yakin kau kenal aku siapa." Ucap wanita yang ada di seberang telepon. Hankyung lalu menghela nafas ringan. "baiklah, ada apa?" Tanya Hankyung. "bisa tidak…"

. LCH .

Wanita berambut pirang kecoklatan itu menapakan heelsnya turun dari sedan mewah berwarna hitam. Saat manita itu keluar cahaya musim panas menyilaukan terpancar dari kulit putihnya. Lengkap dengan setelan dan tas jinjing bermerk , wanita itu membuka pintu restaurant cina yang cukup ramai karena sekarang adalah jam makan siang.

Seorang pelayan laki-laki berwajah manis berseragam pelayan menyambutnya dengan senyuman. "sebutkan nomor pesanan anda nyonya." Ucap laki-laki bernametag donghae itu. wanita berambut lurus sebahu itu hanya tersenyum lalu melepas kacamata hitamnya. "aku ada janji dengan tuan Hankyung, apa dia ada?" tanyanya sopan. Pelayan itu terlihat mengerti lalu menunjukkan wanita itu untuk ke lantai dua dan di antar oleh seorang pelayan wanita.

Wanita itu pun mengikuti arahan dari pelayan manis tadi dan mengiringi pelayan wanita yang telah di tunjuk tadi. Kini ia sampai di ruangan bernuasa Chinese dan cukup mewah dengan tempat makan pribadi. Wanita itu dengan sabar menunggu Hankyung yang di carinya sambil menyesap minuman yang di tuangkan oleh pelayan wanita yang mengantarnya tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hankyung yang masih lengkap dengan seragam kokinya menampakan diri di ambang pintu tapi wanita yang mencarinya masih belum sadar dengan kehadirannya. Hankyung berdehem dan membuat wanita itu menoleh pada sumber suara ya itu dirinya. Wanita itu tersenyum kikuk sekaligus terkejut. Begitu juga Hankyung, ia tersenyum kikuk sekaligus terkejut. "ayo silahkan duduk." Ucap wanita itu menunjuk kursi yang ada di seberangnya.

Hankyung pun mendudukkan dirinya di seberang wanita yang sudah hampir bertahun-tahun tidak pernah menemuinya lagi ataupun menghubunginya. Wanita yang pernah singgah di hidupnya dan memberikannya kehidupan tapi juga pernah hampir menghancurkan kehidupannya. Hankyung menatap lekat wanita bernama Heechul itu. "jangan menatapku seperti itu." ucap wanita itu mengangkat wajah dan membalas tatapan Hankyung.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Hankyung langsung bertanya maksud kehadiran Heechul di restaurantnya. "baiklah, aku mengerti kau sibuk, tapi ini sangat penting.."

"lalu apa itu?"

"beberapa minggu lagi akan ada acara pertemuan di mansion kami, jadi aku ingin masakan yang di hidangkan di sana adalah masakan dari restaurant mu ini." jelas Heechul tanpa berbasa-basi. "kenapa harus restaurantku?" Tanya Hankyung dingin. Heechul terlihat menarik nafas. "karena.. banyak yang membicarakan kalau masakan di sini adalah masakan berkelas juga terkenal sangat enak jadi sesuai permintaan dari beberapa pihak aku memutuskan memilih restaurantmu." Jelas Heechul lagi dengan wajah serius.

Hankyung mendengus pelan. "bicaramu sudah seperti nyonya besar, aku salut." Komentar Hankyung tetap dengan tatapan dinginnya. "han, jangan memulai." Balas Heechul menatapnya tajam. "baiklah, akan aku usahakan kau bisa mengurus administrasinya dengan shindong atau donghae dan aku akan siapkan semuanya, sudah? Hanya itu saja?" Tanya Hankyung menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Heechul lalu siap-siap berdiri.

Heechul terlihat ragu dan wajahnya terlihat seperti menyimpan sesuatu yang masih di pertimbangkan akan di utarakan atau tidak. Hankyung pun berdiri karena lama menunggu reaksi dari Heechul. "b-bagaimana kabar Baekhyun?" tanyanya langsung. Hankyung menoleh heran lalu menarik nafas. "dia baik-baik saja sekarang, dia tumbuh dengan baik, seperti biasa." Ucap Hankyung. Heechul terlihat bernafas lega. "aku heran kenapa kau masih peduli dengan kami?" ketus Hankyung sebelum ia membuka pintu ruangan.

Heechul diam sejenak lalu menghela nafas. "sudah jelas bukan? Aku ini masih bagian dari kalian? Aku masih Heechul milik kalian." Hankyung menggeleng lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Heechul menggerutu kesal mendapati tingkah Hankyung yang benar-benar keras kepala.

. . .

Jam dinding kamar Baekhyun menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, dengan pelan ia membuka selimutnya dan menendang selimut itu sembarangan. Keringat mengucur deras di keningnya di karenakan hawa panas yang menyelimuti dirinya di tambah demam walaupun demamnya sudah tidak separah tadi pagi. Sialnya, AC kamarnya saat ini sedang rusak karena telat di servis.

Baekhyun lalu bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan dengan langkah terseret kea rah dapur hendak mengambil beberapa minuman segar. Tapi sebelum sempat mengambil minuman segar, sebuah note tertempel di depan kulkas dengan tulisan china yang khas di tegaskan bahwa Baekhyun di larang minum minuman dingin. Baekhyun pun mengeluh lelah di depan kulkas dan tersungkur mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dapur yang lumayan dingin karena terbuat dari keramik.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi bel pintu. Baekhyun pun dengan langkah malas menuju pintu lalu membukanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Kyungsoo juga chanyeol dan seorang perempuan kecil berwajah imut berada di depan pintu. "kalian?"

"iya, kami!" seru Kyungsoo lalu mendorong Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyungsoo langsung memegang kening Baekhyun untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Baekhyun. "sudah sembuh ternyata." Sahut Kyungsoo. "darimana kau tau aku sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun menilik Kyungsoo. "kami tadi ke restaurant appamu, kata appamu kau sedang sakit dan sedang berstirahat di rumah." sahut Kyungsoo.

"lalu aku bertemu dia." Lanjut Kyungsoo menunjuk perempuan berambut panjang dan berponi dora. Perempuan itu melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "kau ingat aku tidak?" tanyanya dengan Bahasa korea namun dengan logat china yang khas. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya mencoba mengenali perempuan yang mengaku kenal dengannya itu. "Luhan!" seru wanita itu menunjuk dirinya. Mendengar kata 'Luhan' Baekhyun langsung histeris lalu menghambur pelukan pada perempuan imut itu.

"lulu! sudah lama sekali!" chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menatap bingung dua perempuan yang ada di hadapan mereka tiba-tiba histeris. Merasa sadar sedang di tatapi aneh, Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan mengenalkan Luhan pada Kyungsoo juga chanyeol. "kenalkan, dia Luhan, sepupuku dari cina." Ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo lalu beroria mengangguk mengerti lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "kita belum berkenalan, kenalkan aku Kyungsoo." Sahut Kyungsoo. "Luhan." Balas Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"lalu kenapa dia juga ikut denganmu?" Tanya Baekhyun menunjuk chanyeol yang masih berdiri di dekat meja nakas terlihat sedang memperhatikan sesuatu di atas meja itu. "dia bertanya denganku dimana keberadaanmu lalu aku bilang tidak tau dia malah menuduhku menyembunyikanmu lalu ku bilang kalau tidak percaya ayo kita datangi saja dia." Jelas Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menahan ketawa. Apa chanyeol khawatir padanya?

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menoleh saat Baekhyun memikirkan pertanyaannya tadi. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat. Baekhyun kebingungan kenapa chanyeol selalu melakukan hal aneh terhadapnya. Lalu tiba-tiba chanyeol tersenyum lebar padanya. "aku senang kau tidak di culik oleh si pendek." Ketiga wanita di ruangan itu langsung mendelik tajam pada chanyeol. Ketiganya pendek.

Kyungsoo lalu mendengus menatap jijik chanyeol. "aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk chanyeol. "oh iya, tadi kau melewatkan kuis dan professor bilang kau harus menyusul besok pagi." Tambah Kyungsoo mendudukan diri di atas alas duduk di dekatnya. Baekhyun lalu menepuk jidatnya dan meringis kesal. "ini semua gara-gara appaku, harusnya aku turun saja tadi kau tau aku benci susulan kan?" Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyu-mengejek- sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun. sementara Luhan yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo hanya mendelik-delik menatap sekeliling ruangan. Baekhyun mengikuti setiap gerakan Luhan.

"ngomong-ngomong, dari kapan kau sampai di korea , lu?" Tanya Baekhyun menghambur kegiatan Luhan menatap sekelilig ruangan kecil itu. "oh, tadi malam, hehe aku akan kuliah di sini, bersamamu." Ucap Luhan santai dan tertawa manis. Kyungsoo langsung menoleh menghadap Luhan. "jurusan yang sama juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo membuat Luhan mengangguk. "itu artinya kita akan banyak bertemu."

"satu lagi anggota gank pendek." Suara chanyeol mengintrupsi di belakang mereka bertiga membuat ketiganya kaget hampir terjungkal. "yak! Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan polos atau lebih tepatnya tatapan datar. "sejak… tadi?" Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Mereka belum terbiasa dengan hawa keberadaan chanyeol yang sangat tipis itu.

. LCH .

Bibir tebalnya terus menggerutu kesal sejak tadi disebabkan oleh benda persegi panjang yang sedang di mainkannya sekarang. Kali ini dia tidak konsen bermain karena ucapan yang di sampaikan oleh kakaknya kemaren malam. "manja? Siapa yang bilang aku ini manja? Aku ini tidak manja!" kesalnya membanting benda persegi bernama psp itu ke sofa yang di dudukinya.

"siapa yang bilang kau tidak manja?" Kai mundur terkejut mendapati ibunya berbisik di telinganya. "eomma! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu, eomma mengejutkanku." Ucapnya kesal. Sementara wanita dengan rambut bob ikal itu hanya menyeringai dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "ish dasar, bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Heechul menatap anak laki-laki bungsunya. Kai memutar bola matanya lalu menarik nafas. "ya… begitulah." Ucapnya pelan tidak berani menatap Heechul.

Heechul mendengus lalu menatap tajam Kai. "sudah eomma bilang kan, berhenti bermain-main, kau taukan nilai mu itu akan menentukan kelulusan mu juga kelulusan masuk universitas." Jelas Heechul. "ne eomma aku tau, tapi biarkan aku istirahat sebentar."

"istirahat kau bilang? Kau itu terlalu banyak istirahat, memangnya kau tidak ingin seperti hyungmu?" Kai mendengus dan memutar bola matanya lagi eommanya terus saja membanding-bandingkan dia dan hyungnya. Memang, Kai dan Suho bersaudara tapi mereka itu sangat berbeda, Suho adalah tipe anak penurut walaupun sedikit pendiam. Suho juga berotak encer, belajar atau tidak belajar ia sudah bisa melewati ujian apapun di tambah Suho menguasai beberapa Bahasa asing dan fasih berbahasa inggris yang notabenenya sangat susah di pelajari untuk ukuran orang korea. Mungkin hyungnya itu mewarisi hal-hal tersebut dari ayah mereka tidak seperti dirinya bahkan ia sempat berpikir kalau dirinya itu bukan anak dari keluarga ini.

"sudahlah eomma, kami itu berbeda, coba lihat dari wajah saja sudah berbeda apalagi dalamnya!" ucap Kai menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Heechul lalu menggeleng dan mengiba-ngibaskan tangannya. "sudahlah, susah sekali berbicara dengan anak seperti mu, eomma lelah." Ucap Heechul melenggangkan langkahnya menuju tangga mansion besar itu.

Heechul pun berselisihan dengan Suho yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua. Raut wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi suram saat berpapasan dengan Heechul. "Suho-ya, kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Heechul tapi hanya didiamkan oleh Suho yang melangkah turun melewati Heechul di tangga. Heechul mengigit kesal bibirnya menahan emosi. "baiklah kalau kau sudah makan." Ucap Heechul sendiri lalu melanjutkan langkahnya sambil menghentakkan heelsnya kencang. Hanya di balas gelengan dari Suho yang sudah sampai di lantai dasar. Kai menghadangnya.

"hyung." Panggil Kai menatap Suho. Suho mengangkat pandangannya menatap Kai yang bertumbuh melebihi dirinya itu. "eum?"

"aku ini bukan anak manja kan?"

. . .

Tujuan Luhan datang kekorea adalah untuk belajar di jurusan manajemen dan bisnis, jurusan yang sama dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, juga laki-laki aneh yang terus membuntuti Baekhyun seingatnya. Laki-laki itu susah sekali di ingat kecuali kupingnya yang mirip dengan kuping salah satu karakter di starwars. "apa kau tidak risih?" bisik Luhan pada Baekhyun yang berjalan memeluk buku di sampingnya.

"maksudnya?" Tanya Baekhyun menoleh sesampai mereka di halte bus. Hari ini ia hanya berdua dengan Luhan karena Kyungsoo di jemput oleh orang suruhan ayahnya. "ya, bukannya dia terus mengikutimu?" Tanya Luhan lagi menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan polosnya. Kening Baekhyun mengerenyit bingung dengan apa yang di maksud atau siapa yang di maksud oleh Luhan. Luhan lalu mendengus pelan dan membalik tubuh Baekhyun langsung menghadap chanyeol yang berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun dengan headphone favoritenya. Baekhyun barulah mengerti dengan siapa atau apa yang dimaksud oleh Luhan. "bukankah dia mengikutimu terus?" bisik Luhan lagi. Baekhyun mengembalikan posisi tubuhnya dan menghadap Luhan.

"aku sudah pernah bertanya padanya soal itu." ucap Baekhyun. "lalu?"

"ya dia bilang bukan mengikutiku kebetulan arah rumah kami sama."

"lalu kau percaya?" Tanya Luhan lagi dengan nada misterius yang membuat Baekhyun kembali berpikir apakah benar alasan chanyeol itu. "ku harap kau berhati-hati." bisik Luhan lagi. Baekhyun pun terlihat ragu sambil menatap jalanan. Saat asik menatap jalanan sebuah mobil sport berhenti di dekatnya, awalnya ia tidak peduli tetapi saat tau siapa yang keluar dari mobil itu ia rasa ia harus peduli sekarang.

Anak laki-laki dengan rambut panjang juga seragam SMA itu menhampirinya. Luhan yang di sampingnya pun ikut terkejut melihat anak itu tiba-tiba menghampiri sepupunya. Baekhyun melirik anak itu sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. "ada apa? Mau minta maaf?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"seharusnya, iya , tapi kurasa teman mu yang bermata besar itu tidak ada disini jadi…" ucap Kai meemberikan jeda membuat Baekhyun menatapnya penasaran. "..kurasa kau yang harus minta maaf?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut. "a-aku? Memang apa salahku harus minta maaf pada bocah sepertimu?" seru Baekhyun dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. "karena kau menyebutku manja di depan kakakku dan itu sangat mengganggu." Ucap Kai memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan menatap Kai malas. "kenapa kau terus mencari masalah denganku? Jangan bilang.." Kai menautkan alisnya menatap Baekhyun. "kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Kai langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai beberapa orang di sekitarnya menatap Kai aneh. Luhan mengerenyit melihatnya. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka dengan respon yang di berikan Kai seperti sebuah penghinaan, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. "kau lucu sekali nuna, tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada nuna berukuran bra A." Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Anak ini benar-benar kurang ajar. Baekhyun lalu menyerahkan bukunya pada Luhan dan membuka parkanya. Ia membusungkan sedikit dadanya yang berukuran cupC di balik kaos putih yang di paKainya. "aku C, dasar cabul." Ucap Baekhyun kesal. Kai diam dan menatap Baekhyun -terutama dadanya- tanpa berkedip.

Sekejap sebuah tangan kekar menarik tutup parka Baekhyun dan menarik tangan Baekhyun. "ayo, bisnya sudah datang." Ucap chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun. Luhan sudah lebih dulu naik dan menunggu Baekhyun. Kai yang masih terdiam hanya bisa menatap punggung Baekhyun dan laki-laki tinggi itu masuk kedalam bus lalu pergi menjauh. "ck, sial." Gumamnya.

. . .

TBC

. . .

Leave a comment juseyo~~~

_Lady ChulHee_


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol langsung mendudukkan bakehyun di dekat jendela dan menatap Baekhyun tajam. "kau tidak boleh seperti itu lagi." kesalnya. Baekhyun balas menatapnya dengan bingung. "tidak boleh apa?" Tanya Baekhyun kebingungan dengan sikap aneh Chanyeol. Sementara Luhan berdiri di dekat mereka hanya diam menyaksikan.

"kau tidak boleh memamerkan dadamu lagi." ucap Chanyeol setengah berbisik. Baekhyun mendengus menahan tawa. "astaga aku tidak memamerkan.. aku hanya menunjukan, itu berbeda kalau memamerkan itu aku membuka baju, kau lihat sendiri tadi aku berbaju kan?"

"tetap saja aku tidak suka." Kesal Chanyeol melipat tangannya di dada. Wajahnya memerah. "memang kau siapa bilang begitu? Aneh." Balas Baekhyun memunggunginya menatap ke jendela. "wajar saja kan kalau pacarmu marah." Sahut Luhan.

Baekhyun kembali membalikkan badannya. "pacar?" tanyanya bingung. Luhan sudah salah paham selama ini karena Chanyeol terus membuntutinya seperti stalker. "dia hanya penguntit, bukan pacar." Ucap Baekhyun setengah berbisik takut orang memperhatikannya.

Chanyeol menoleh padanya dan menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus. "sudah ku bilang, aku ini bukan penguntit, aku ini malaikat pelindungmu." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi bis. "malaikat pelindung apanya, aku tidak percaya." Gumam Baekhyun.

"sudah, sudah kalau kalian bertengkar terus pemberhentian kita akan kelewatan." Sahut Luhan sambil menahan tawa. "apanya yang lucu?" sambar Chanyeol. Rupanya keduanya sedang sensitive hari ini, Luhan memilih diam. Bis pun berhenti di halte pertama sedangkan mereka akan berhenti di halte kedua. Di halte pertama hanya satu orang yang masuk ke dalam bis ia terlihat mengambil tempat di belakang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi sebelumnya matanya beradu dengan Luhan.

Karena kebiasaan, setiap bertatap muka dengan seseorang Luhan akan tersenyum. pada siapa saja entah pada orang asing atau pun ia kenal. Karena di senyumi orang asing, laki-laki berseragam SMA dan berwajah datar itu malah salah tingkah ia malah membuang muka dan mengambil tempat duduk agak jauh membuat Luhan kebingungan.

 **. . .**

Semua pelayan sudah siap di depan mansion untuk membungkuk atas kedatangan tuan besar mereka. Di susul oleh kedatangan tuan muda juga di belakangnya mengendarai mobil sport milik hyungnya. Tuan besar choi itu menoleh mendapati anaknya yang turun dari mobil dengan wajah kesal sambil jalan mencak-mencak seperti wanita yang sedang pms.

"neo gwechana?" kai menoleh mengenali suara ayahnya yang cukup menyeramkan baginya. "ah abeoji." Ucapnya membungkuk formal. Di dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sudah melakukan hal tidak sopan saat belum menyadari ayahnya berada tepat di hadapannya sperti melemparkan tas juga blazer sekolahnya pada salah seorang pelayan laki-laki yang membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"ayo kita masuk dulu." Ucap choi Siwon datar mengajak putra bungsunya masuk ke dalam rumah. Sesampainya di dalam rumah, ada Heechul yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton drama dengan wajah serius.

Belum sempat keduanya mengucapkan salam, Heechul lebih dulu mengetahui kedatangan mereka. Langsung saja ia mematikan tv dan berdiri menyambut suami dan putra bungsunya. Heechul mencoba tersenyum pada Siwon tetapi hanya di beri balasan tatapan dingin yang lumayan menusuk. "kalian kelihatan lelah, aku sudah siapkan makanan untuk kalian." Ucap Heechul manis hanya di beri respon anggukan oleh Siwon lalu ia melesat masuk ke dalam ruang kerja yang berada di samping ruang tengah.

Heechul menghela nafas. "mian eomma, aku juga tidak nafsu makan hari ini." sahut kai ikutan pergi menuju tangga. "yak, setidaknya sapa dulu eommamu ini, kalian benar-benar." Kesal Heechul lalu berjalan dengan langkah besar-benar menuju kamarnya.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya Heechul langsung menutup pintu. Pelan-pelan ia berjalan menuju meja di tengah ruangan itu. meja yang hanya berukuran setinggi 30 cm itu di buka oleh Heechul bagian atasnya. Heechul mengambil sebuah kotak yang lebih terlihat seperti peti rahasia. Heechul pun membukanya perlahan. Foto dirinya, Hankyung, dan seorang gadis kecil memakai bando kucing itu duduk di atas rerumputan hijau. Heechul memandang lekat foto itu, satu kata setiap kali ia melihat foto itu adalah 'penyesalan'. Di balik foto itu terdapat tulisan Hankyung dalam Bahasa cina yang artinya cinta abadi. Heechul akan kembali terisak sambil menciumi foto itu, ia tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya, sumber kebahagiannya, tapi Heechul merasa tidak ada harapan lagi untuk kembali. Seandainya waktu bisa di putar, Heechul akan memutarnya kembali dan menolak permintaan seseorang yang sudah sangat berjasa bagi kehidupannya itu kalau akhirnya ia hanya menjadi hina di keluarganya yang sekarang ini.

Klek

Knop pintu terbuka menampakan sosok Siwon memasuki ruangan ini. Heechul langsung kembali memasukan foto itu dan cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya lalu memunggungi Siwon yang menurutnya hanya datang untuk mandi atau berganti baju. Siwon tidak pernah betah satu ruangan dengan Heechul dalam waktu yang lama. Sampai sekarang ia belum tau alasannya apa.

Dugaan Heechul benar, setelah Siwon membuka lemari dan mengambil sesuatu, Siwon kembali keluar kamar tanpa bertanya pada Heechul kenapa Heechul menangis? Apa yang membuat Heechul menangis? Bicaralah padaku, aku ini suamimu. Kalau pun ia itu pasti tanda akhir zaman bagi Heechul.

 **. . .**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, tetapi Baekhyun masih mendengar suara tv di luar kamarnya. Ayahnya masih terbangun. Dan ia juga masih terbangun. Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dan menemani ayahnya di ruang tengah.

Ternyata benar, ayahnya masih terbangun dan terduduk di depan tv dengan sekaleng bir di tangannya. Baekhyun mendudukan diri di samping Hankyung. "papa." Panggilnya membuat Hankyung menoleh. "hao baby?" sahut Hankyung.

"kenapa papa belum tidur?" Tanya Baekhyun. Hankyung terkekeh lalu menaruh kaleng birnya. "masih banyak acara bagus malam ini, kau sendiri?" Tanya Hankyung tersenyum. "aku tidak tau papa suka drama korea kkk, eum mungkin aku sudah banyak tidur kemarin juga tadi siang." Ucap Baekhyun menatap lurus layar tv yang masih menyala.

Hankyung mengangguk dan kembali menonton tv di mana terputar drama korea terbaru yang bercerita tentang seorang pria yang mengurus anaknya sendirian di karenakan istrinya berkhianat. "kalau di pikir-pikir.." ucap Baekhyun angkat bicara memecah keheningan di antara dirinya dan ayahnya. "tabungan papa dan hasil penjualan restorant itu cukupkan untuk kita membeli rumah yang lebih layak, kenapa papa lebih memilih tetap tinggal di rumah ini?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap ayahnya yang tatapannya masih lurus pada televise.

"ya.. rumah ini mempunyai banyak cerita terlalu sayang untuk di tinggalkan, lagi pula kalau kita membeli rumah yang lebih besar untuk apa? Menaruh barang? Toh nantinya setelah kamu menikah papa akan tinggal sendirian, papa pasti akan merasa sangat kesepian kalau tinggal di rumah yang besar." Jelas Hankyung membuat Baekhyun sedikit terperangah. "papa ini bicara apa, aku tidak akan menikah, lagi pula mau menikah dengan siapa? Memang ada yang mau denganku?" ucap Baekhyun lagi. Hankyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"kau kira papa tidak tau eh? Lalu siapa laki-laki yang selalu bersama mu itu kalau bukan pacarmu?" Tanya Hankyung langsung membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Baekhyun. "papa, dia bukan pacarku." Tegas Baekhyun.

"kalau bukan pacar lalu apa?" Baekhyun langsung terdiam ia bingung harus menjawab apa, ia tidak tahu bagaimana memberika jawaban yang pas. "pokoknya dia hanya penguntitku papa, sudah baekkie mau tidur." Ucap Baekhyun menahan rasa salah tingkahnya dan berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kamar lalu membantingnya agak keras.

Hankyung menatap bingung pintu kamar itu lalu kemudian tersenyum lagi. "anakku sudah besar."

 **. . .**

Matahari baru saja menampakan sinarnya dan sekarang masih pukul 8 pagi sementara kuliah pagi baru akan mulai jam 10. Namun pagi hari Baekhyun di rusak oleh kedatangan Chanyeol. "untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menguap wajahnya masih wajah-wajah bangun tidur.

"aku punya firasat buruk soal dirimu, makanya kau harus berangkat denganku pagi ini." ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah khawatir. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "park Chanyeol." Panggilnya. "ne?" sahut Chanyeol bingung.

"kau terlalu banyak menonton drama jadi khayalanmu cukup tinggi, bilang saja kau menjamputku tidak usah pakai alasan-alasan aneh." Ucap Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada. Bibir Chanyeol mengerucut lalu ia mendecak. "aku serius!" serunya. "baiklah baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku akan siap-siap, kau duduklah dulu." Ucap Baekhyun menyiapkan alas duduk untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun mendudukan dirinya dengan manis sambil menunggu Baekhyun selesai. Tak lama setelah Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi seorang lelaki yang cukup berumur keluar dari kamar paling ujung. Lelaki itu adalah Hankyung, mata mereka saling beradu. "pagi ahjushi." Sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum pepsodentnya.

Hankyung mengangguk. "pagi, kau mau menjemput Baekhyun?" Tanya Hankyung. Chanyeol mengangguk wajahnya mulai khawatir. "aku punya perasaan kalau akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Baekhyun kalau ia sendirian, jadi aku menjemputnya." Ucap Chanyeol serius. Hankyung menatap anak itu dengan tatapan bingung. "… baiklah, aku percayakan Baekhyun padamu, tolong jaga dia , arraseo?" ucap Hankyung.

Kemudian keluarlah Baekhyun dari kamar, ia sudah terlihat rapi dengan baju yang biasa ia pakai kuliah. "papa percaya anak ini?" Tanya Baekhyun menkonfirmasi maksud perkataan ayahnya barusan. Hankyung bingung harus menjawab apa ia hanya bisa mengangguk. "dia ini gila jangan di percaya." Bisik Baekhyun pada ayahnya. tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya.

"terserahmu lah tapi aku akan tetap mejagamu agar tidak terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"memang apa jaminanmu agar bisa menjagaku?"

"aku ini taekwondo sabuk hitam." Ucap Chanyeol percaya diri. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengakuinya walaupun belum sepenuhnya percaya. "eum baiklah, ayo berangkat."

 **. . .**

Sejauh ini, ya setidaknya sesampai di kampus tidak ada yang terjadi pada dirinya satu-satunya hal yang mengganggu adalah jarak Chanyeol yang terlalu dekat dengan dirinya. Baekhyun mendengus lelah untuk kesekian kalinya karena merasa risih dengan Chanyeol yang menurutnya terlalu over protective.

Ia melihat Kyungsoo dari kejauhan lalu melambai pada Kyungsoo tapi Chanyeol malah menghalangi jarak pandangnya. "cih, Kyung-yaaa!" serunya agar di dengar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati sumber suara adalah Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang manusia tiang itu.

Kyungsoo pun menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti tahanan yang berusaha lepas dari jeratan polisi. "baekki, yeollie annyeong." Sela Luhan yang entah muncul dari mana sebelumnya. Lalu ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan melambaikan tangan riang. "oh annyeong." Balas Kyungsoo bingung.

"kukira Baekhyun mengambil kelas jam 10? Dan sekarang baru jam…" ucap Kyungsoo menilik Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dan beralih melirik tajam Chanyeol. "aku di jemput olehnya." Ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

"ua, pantas saja tadi appa mu bilang kau sudah berangkat." Sahut Luhan. "aigo.. sepertinya hubungan kalian berkembang ne." sahut Kyungsoo lagi dengan nada menggoda. "yak yak bukan begitu!" sanggah Baekhyun.

"bukan begitu, tapi aku punya firasat kalau akan terjadi bahaya kalau Baekhyun pergi tanpa aku." Jelas Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan makin melirik keduanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "bilang saja modus," sahut Kyungsoo lagi. Chanyeol mendengus lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri frustasi. Sementara pipi Baekhyun memerah tidak terkendali.

"jadi sambil menunggu waktu kita akan kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap teman-temannya. Luhan membalas lirikan Kyungsoo dan menentengkan tempat bekal yang cukup besar. "tadi han ahjushi menitipkan bekal untuk kita, mau sarapan dulu?"

Senyum Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol melebar menatap tempat bekal yang cukup besar itu. "dasar appa.." ucap Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng menatap tempat bekal itu.

 **. . .**

Kuliah pagi mereka sudah selesai. Sekarang matahari sudah berada di atas kepala mereka tapi udara musim semi ini masih saja menghembuskan angin yang cukup dingin. Baekhyun merapatkan parkanya. "see, tidak terjadi sesuatu padaku." Ucap Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol. "sesuatu itu terjadi kapan saja dan di mana saja kau tau." Sahut Chanyeol mengantongi kedua tangannya. Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng. Lalu terdengar suara dering ponsel, bukan miliknya melainkan milik Kyungsoo yang berada di belakangnya. Baekhyun menoleh melihat Kyungsoo langsung mengangkat handphonenya.

"yoboseyo? , ne? arraseo, ne aku akan kesana sekarang, baiklah, annnyeong." Ucapnya lalu menatap Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol bergantian. "apa itu penting?" tanya Baekhyun. "terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Luhan sambil memeluk diktat diktatnya. Gadis berambut panjang dan bermata besar itu mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. "aku harus pergi, maaf melewatkan makan siang kita, aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya berpamitan. Baekhyun mengangguk. "apa perlu ku temani?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri, annyeong." Ucapnya melambaikan tangan lalu seketika pergi meninggalkan ketiga kawannya itu.

Luhan terus menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh lalu ingatannya langsung tertuju pada.. "astaga!" ucapnya lantang dengan dialek dan Bahasa ibunya sambil menepuk jidat mengejutkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "aku ada janji di suatu tempat, maaf ne kurasa aku juga harus pergi." Pamitnya langsung melesit sambil menggumamkan kata 'annyeong'. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya melihat kepergian teman dan sepupunya itu. lalu matanya melirik Chanyeol yang terlihat biasa saja. "lagi-lagi aku terjebak dengan alien." Gumam Baekhyun. "siapa yang alien?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun hanya mendnegus lalu kembali berjalan melintasi lampu lalu lintas yang menunjukkan lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki. "yak tunggu aku." Seru Chanyeol di belakangnya. Tapi Baekhyun tetap saja melangkahkan kakinya menyebrang jalan. Samar-samar dari arah berlawanan terdengar suara truck dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata melintas dekat di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang terkejut tidak tau harus bagaimana karena jarak truck itu dekat sekali. Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya sambil berteriak.

SWUNG

Truck itu melintas tanpa menbrak apa-apa. Tubuhnya gemetaran, ia mencoba membuka matanya karena merasakan sesuatu yang hangat tengah mendekapnya. Ternyata Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir sedang mendekapnya dengan nafas berderu. Ternyata tadi Chanyeol menariknya untuk menyelamatkannya. "ku bilang apa.. tunggu aku kan?" gumam Chanyeol di telingannya. Baekhyun setengah mati ketakutan itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menangis di pelukan Chanyeol.

"k-kenapa kau menangis? Jangan menangis.." ucap Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukkanya dan menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun yang sekarang di banjiri air mata. Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil mengusap airmatanya. Chanyeol hanya diam menatap Baekhyun yang masih setia menangis di depannya. Ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan sinis dari orang-orang yang lewat karena melihat Baekhyun menangis. Orang-orang pasti mengira Baekhyun menangis karenanya.

"bukan aku, percayalah bukan aku." Ucapnya menggema pada orang-orang yang melintas dan melemparkan tatapan sinis itu. "uljima, jebal orang-orang akan mengira kalau aku yang membuatmu menangis." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha mendiamkan Baekhyun.

Beberapa saat kemudian tangisan Baekhyun mulai mereda. Mata sipitnya membengkak dan hidungnya memerah sangat kontras dengan warna kulit putih susunya. Chanyeol akhirnya menghela nafas lega. Ia menarik Baekhyun ke halte terdekat dan duduk berdua di sana. "sesuatu bisa terjadi kapan saja, sekarang kau percaya kan?" ucap Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun hanya diam dengan sesekali terisak. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya dari kantung lalu menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyambutnya pelan lalu memakai saputangan itu sebagaimana mestinya. Setelah merasa tangisan Baekhyun mulai mereda Chanyeol bertanya sesuatu lagi. "mau ice cream?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "aku anggap itu jawaban iya, kajja." Ucap Chanyeol berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

 **. . .**

TBC

 **. . .**


	5. Chapter 5

Kuliah pagi sudah selesai. Sekarang matahari sudah berada di atas kepala mereka tapi udara musim semi ini masih saja menghembuskan angin yang cukup dingin. Baekhyun merapatkan parkanya. "see, tidak terjadi sesuatu padaku." Ucap Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol. "sesuatu itu terjadi kapan saja dan di mana saja kau tau." Sahut Chanyeol mengantongi kedua tangannya. Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng. Lalu terdengar suara dering ponsel, bukan miliknya melainkan milik Kyungsoo yang berada di belakangnya. Baekhyun menoleh melihat Kyungsoo langsung mengangkat handphonenya.

"yoboseyo? , ne? arraseo, ne aku akan kesana sekarang, baiklah, annyeong." Ucapnya lalu menatap Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol bergantian. "apa itu penting?" tanya Baekhyun. "terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Luhan sambil memeluk diktat diktatnya. Gadis berambut panjang dan bermata besar itu mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. "aku harus pergi, maaf melewatkan makan siang kita, aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya berpamitan. Baekhyun mengangguk. "apa perlu ku temani?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri, annyeong." Ucapnya melambaikan tangan lalu seketika pergi meninggalkan ketiga kawannya itu.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh ia menurunkan kecepatan langkahnya. Di telepon tadi pengawal ayahnya mengabarkan kalau ayahnya jatuh pingsan dan di larikan ke rumah sakit. Sekarang ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan ayahnya. ia terus berjalan dan beberapa kali memanggil taxi tapi tidak satupun yang menghampirinya dan halte bus masih jauh ke arah sana. Akhirnya ia pasrah dan memilih berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan ramai hingga sepi menuju ke rumah sakit tempat ayahnya di rawat.

Tetapi Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia merasa di ikuti oleh seseorang . ia pun berhenti sebentar tetapi ketika ia menoleh tidak ada yang mengikutinya hanya orang-orang berlalu lalang. "hanya perasaanku saja."ucapnya kembali berbalik. Namun saat ia berbalik, tiba-tiba saja tasnya di rampas oleh orang asing.

"TASKU! TOLONG!" teriaknya melengking membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya riuh. Benar-benar panic dan bingung di saat yang bersamaan. Apa ia harus mengejar atau langsung menelpon polisi? Kebingungan itu berakhir saat sesosok berseragam SMA melesat di sampingnya mengejar pencopet yang sudah lumayan jauh di depan. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo ikut mengejarnya.

Kyungsoo melihat anak itu berlari sangat cepat hingga hilang dari pandangannya. Dengan nafas terenggal-enggal Kyungsoo memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari mengejar pencopet dan anak itu. tepat di sebuah gang sempit yang buntu itu Kyungsoo melihat anak itu menarik kerah si pelaku hendak menghajarnya tapi terjadi perlawanan dari si pelaku sampai anak itu mengeluarkan setetes darah. Karena terlanjur emosi dan akhirnya anak itu menghajarnya sekali sampai pencopet itu terkapar dan melepaskan genggamannya pada tas Kyungsoo. Nafasnya terenggal-enggal, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Ia meraih tas Kyungsoo. "dasar brengsek." Sumpahnya menendang si pencopet yang terkapar itu. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain mengatur nafas dan membungkuk berterima kasih.

"neomu kamshamnida, aku tidak tau apa jadinya kalau-." Perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti saat mendongak dan menatap wajah anak itu. ia seperti mengenalnya. "kau Kai kan?" tanyanya langsung menunjuk anak itu. Kai menyipitkan matanya mencoba mengenali Kyungsoo. "kau temannya tante pendek itu kan?" Kyungsoo tau pasti siapa yang di maksud Kai dengan 'tante pendek' itu pasti Baekhyun. "bagaimana kau tau namaku? Padahal kita hanya satu kali bertemu?" Kyungsoo menarik kedua ujung bibirnya lalu menunjuk name tag di blazer Kai.

Kai menepuk jidatnya lalu terkekeh sendiri. "kau benar, bodohnya aku." Ucapnya menggeleng-geleng. Kyungsoo ikut terkekeh sampai ia sadar kalau darah di sudut bibir Kai belum mongering. "ah," gumamnya sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam tas lalu mencoba membersihkan darah itu di sudut bibir Kai. Tapi Kai malah memilih mundur selangkah menghindarinya. "kenapa?" tanyanya takut.

"darah.." ucap Kyungsoo menunjuk sudut bibirnya. Kai lalu meyapu sudut bibirnya dan melihat cairan merah itu di ujung jari telunjuknya. Matanya membulat terkejut. Kepalanya mulai pening. "darah.." gumamnya. "DARAH!" pekiknya membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. "s-sini ayo kita bersihkan biar ti-AAAA!" giliran Kyungsoo memekik karena Kai baru saja memejamkan mata dan jatuh di hadapannya. Kyungsoo meringis setelah menangkap tubuh Kai yang lumayan berat dari kelihatannya. Kelihatan kurus memang, tapi siapa yang tau kalau beratnya itu dua kali berat tubuhnya sendiri!

Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sial untuk Kyungsoo. Seharian ini, masalah terus mendatanginya satu persatu, mulai dari ayahnya masuk rumah sakit, ia di jambret dan sekarang orang asing yang phobia darah pingsan di hadapannya? Kyungsoo mulai lelah dengan semua ini ia memutuskan lebih baik menelpon ambulance. Dengan begitu ia juga lebih cepat sampai ke rumah sakit.

 **. . .**

"Aigooo yak," ucapnya terus-terusan sesampai di ruang ugd melihat anaknya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di atas kasur dengan luka lebam di sekitar wajahnya. Heechul meringis melihatnya dan berkali-kali memeluk Kai khawatir lalu matanya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang datang sehabis melunasi administrasi Kai yang tiba-tiba pingsan di hadapannya setelah melihat darah.

Ia tahu ada beberapa orang yang memiliki phobia darah, tapi baru kali ini ia mendapati orang yang phobia darah. Bahkan tingkat akut, sampai pingsan begitu di hadapannya sampai membuatnya lupa apa tujuannya datang ke rumah sakit. Awalnya ia bingung mau menghubungi siapa, ia lalu merogoh kantung celana Kai dan menemukan ponsel di sana. Panggilan terakhirnya adalah ibunya sendiri dan Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk menelpon ibunya Kai.

Dan sekarang, wanita yang usianya sekitar 30an berwajah kencang dengan penampilan seperti istri pejabat sedang panik sambil memeluk Kai yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah sadar namun entah kenapa ia malah tertidur setelah di beri obat pada lebam-lebamnya. "kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa luka-luka? Dan.. kenapa ia bisa pingsan dan berakhir di sini?" tanya Heechul tak sabar. Kyungsoo melirik wanita yang menurutnya adalah kakaknya Kai karena wajahnya sangat muda. "begini.. tadi saya kecopetan dan dia menghajar copet itu untuk saya, ini salah saya, saya tidak tau ia phobia darah, lalu saya mencolek setetes darah entah darahnya atau darah pencopet itu dan menunjukkanya padanya, lalu… ia pingsan." Heechul ternganga mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. Sementara suho yang tadi mengekor Heechul hanya menatap datar adiknya yang menurutnya sedang tidur, bukan pingsan. Karena tidak ada orang pingsan dengan dahi mengerut. "maafkan saya." Ucap Kyungsoo membungkuk hampir 90 derajat.

"tidak apa-apa, karena ia memang anak yang baik yang suka menolong dan bukan salahmu juga karena kau tidak tau dia phobia darah." Sekejap wanita yang tadi setengah berteriak pada Kyungsoo itu nada bicaranya menjadi lembut mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada sifat seseorang yang juga seperti itu. mendengar kalimat yang bisa di kategorikan sebagai pujian, Kai langsung membuka matanya dan tersenyum senang. "jinjja aku anak baik?" Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suho mendecak. Heechul terkejut Kai tiba-tiba saja terbangun. Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya mendumel lalu mendorong Kai.

"eomma ralat, kau bukan anak baik, tapi anak nakal." Ucap Heechul membuat Kai mendengus dan Kyungsoo membelalak kaget membuat mata bulatnya yang besar semakin besar. "eomma?" tanyanya kaget. Membuat Heechul menoleh bingung. "maaf , saya kira anda adalah noonanya." Ucap Kyungsoo masih terkejut. Heechul tersenyum, tepatnya tersenyum senang sehabis di puji. "terima kasih, banyak yang bilang seperti itu, padahal aku sudah empat puluh tahun lebih hahaha." Ucapnya tertawa sendiri. Kai mendelik ke arah ibunya dan kembali mendengus. "hyung," panggil pada suho yang melamun.

"kau sudah sehat? Ayo kita pulang." Sahut suho sebelum ia melangkah duluan menjauh dari bilik ugd tempat Kai berbaring. Kyungsoo lalu melirik jam tangannya. "maafkan saya, saya harus menjenguk ayah saya sekarang, saya duluan nyonya…" ucap Kyungsoo. "kim. Kim Heechul." sambung Heechul sambil tersenyum. "nyonya kim! Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas kejadian ini nyonya.. semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan." Sambung Kyungsoo. Heechul mengangguk. "ah , iya, namamu siapa?" tanya Heechul. "saya Do Kyungsoo." Sahut Kyungsoo. "baiklah Kyungsoo, kau gadis yang baik." Sahut Heechul menepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersipu mendengar pujian yang di lontarkan Heechul. "eomma, ayo," panggil Kai yang ternyata sudah siap menyusul suho. Heechul menoleh dan membalik badannya bersiap mengikuti Kai menyusul suho. "aku duluan ya." Pamit Heechul membuat Kyungsoo membungkuk.

Setelah keluarga itu sudah tidak lagi di jarak pandangannya, Kyungsoo langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju rawat inap VVIP. Pikirannya melayang ke ekspresi suho tadi, orang satu itu cukup aneh terakhir yang ia lihat adalah suho meminta maaf atas nama adiknya dan Kyungsoo berpikir ia pasti kakak yang sangat sayang dengan adiknya. Tapi, melihat ekspresi suho yang datar dan seakan tidak peduli dengan adiknya itu membuat Kyungsoo bingung. "ck." Deciknya, seharusnya ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang adalah ayahnya telah terbaring di kamar yang berjarak dua langkah di hadapannya. Ia tidak patut mengurusi urusan orang lain, ia punya urusan sendiri.

. . .

Sehari berlalu sejak kejadian lalu di jalan raya. Baekhyun menjadi jarang berbicara. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi. Bukan karena Chanyeol menangkapnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tau hal itu akan terjadi?

Jangan-jangan Chanyeol alien? Pikir Baekhyun yang terlalu banyak menonton animasi. "tan Baekhyun." Suara berat dosennya menghamburkan lamunan Baekhyun dan membuat seisi kelas menoleh ke arahnya. Baekhyun langsung membungkuk meminta maaf. Sementara dosennya terlihat tidak puas dengan permintaan maaf Baekhyun. "tan Baekhyun." Panggilnya sekali lagi. dosen muda itu terlihat gagah dengan celana jeans dan blazer coklat juga rambut pendeknya yang rapi.

"ne professor?" tanyanya dengan tegas. "ulangi apa yang aku jelaskan tadi." Perintah dosennya singkat. membuat Baekhyun mengigit bibir. Tadi ia benar-benar melamun dan ia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang dosennya jelaskan. Dosennya mendengus lalu kembali memutar slidenya ke halaman semula. "baiklah aku ulangi lagi jadi.." Baekhyun menghela nafas lega dan berusaha kembali memfokuskan diri pada pelajaran yang di berikan oleh dosennya.

Sampai sebuah tangan dengan sticky note dari arah belakang, tepatnya tempat duduk Chanyeol. Baekhyun meraih sticky note itu dan membaca tulisan kecil yang ada di sana.

 _Sedang memikirkan apa?_

Pulpen Baekhyun mulai menari-nari dan menyerahkan sticky note itu dengan hati-hati tanpa terlihat oleh dosennya atau orang lain.

 _Tidak memikirkan apa-apa._

Begitu balasan Baekhyun. Selang beberapa detik, sticky note itu kembali ke tangannya lagi.

 _Memikirkan ku ,ya?_

Baekhyun mendengus, ia lelah dengan segala tingkah aneh Chanyeol.

 _Tidak, dan itu bukan urusanmu._

Baekhyun kembali menaruhnya ke belakang dan menyelipkan rambut bobnya ke telinga karena menutupi pandangan. Tapi sticky note itu kembali lagi. Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap tajam Chanyeol lalu membaca isi pesannya.

 _Tentu saja itu urusanku._

Baekhyun membalasnya lagi.

 _Memang kau siapaku?_

Kemudian menaruhnya cukup kasar ke belakang. Hanya beberapa detik, sticky note yang tempelannya sudah tidak menempel lagi karena terus di oper-oper itu kembali lagi padanya.

 _Karena kau pacarku ^^_

Baekhyun membelalak. "MWOYA?" ucapnya kaget membuat seisi kelas kembali memusatkan perhatian padanya. Chanyeol mulai terkikik di belakangnya. "apa lagi ini?" tanya dosennya dengan nada cukup tinggi.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa berdiri lalu membungkuk 90 derajat. Menyesal. Ini semua karena Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar kesal.

 **. . .**

Ketukan suara antara pisau dan nampan saling beradu dengan suara renyah penggorengan. Wajahnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu terus memasang wajah serius ketika sedang memasak. Dengan balutan seragam serba putih yang khas, dia masih terlihat gagah dengan baju kokinya.

Suara degupan pintu dapur menandakan seseorang telah masuk ke dapur yang di lapisi berbagai macam peralatan terbuat dari stainlees steel. Hankyung sedang asik membuat hidangan itu melirik ke arah putrinya yang baru saja masuk dengan wajah di tekuk. "sudah pulang?" tanya Hankyung sambil membawa beberapa piring dengan kedua tangannya berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk dan menjepit poninya ke belakang lalu meraih celemek berwarna putih yang tergantung di sana. Ia lalu menyambut piring-piring di tangan Hankyung. Tanpa bertanya lagi ia langsung keluar dan mengantarkan piring-piring itu kepada pelanggan.

Donghae yang melihat tingkah aneh Baekhyun saat berpapasan dengannya itu langsung menatap Hankyung meminta penjelasan. Karena tidak biasanya Baekhyun mau membantu di restaurant ya kecuali.. "menjadi pelayan adalah moodbusternya." Sahut Hankyung mengerling ke arah donghae.

"ah, begitu, Hyung aku mau bicara." Ucap donghae menahan Hankyung yang berniat kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Hankyung tetap melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya tapi telinganya siap mendengarkan kata-kata donghae. "oke, katakan saja apa yang mau kau katakan." Sahut Hankyung.

"jadi begini.. aku punya keponakan ah lebih tepatnya anak sepupuku .. dia baru saja pindah ke seoul dan mencari pekerjaan, dan apa kita masih membutuhkan pelayan? Maksudku ya pekerja paruh waktu? Dia anak yang rajin walaupun sedikit pendiam sih." Jelas donghae lengkap dengan gelagat bicaranya. Hankyung menaikkan alisnya lalu beralih menatap donghae. Dari ekspresi di wajahnya, Hankyung sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "pekerja paruh waktu?" tanya Hankyung lagi lalu melihat sekelilingnya.

Tatapannya berhenti pada pelayan termasuk Baekhyun yang sedikit kerepotan menangani pelanggan yang selalu membludak saat makan siang juga malam. "mungkin kita perlu, dia masih sekolah?" tanya Hankyung lagi. donghae mengangguk lagi. "ya, dia masih kelas 11." Sahut donghae.

"besok, bawa dia kemari, aku ingin melihatnya." sahut Hankyung singkat dan mulai kembali dengan sayur mayur yang hendak di masaknya. "sebenarnya dia sudah ada di depan, mau aku panggilkan?" tanya donghae menunjuk pintu.

"oke, bawa dia masuk." Tanpa membuang-buang waktu donghae langsung melesat keluar dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi berseragam SMA dengan wajah yang sangat dingin. Anak itu langsung membungkuk di depan Hankyung tanpa banyak bicara. "oh.. jadi kau keponakannya donghae? Siapa namamu?"

"Sehun. Oh Sehun imnida."

"usia?"

"17 tahun."

Hankyung mengangguk-angguk sambil menatap Sehun dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. "bagaimana? Kapan dia bisa mulai?" tanya donghae penuh harap pada Hankyung. Baru saja Hankyung mau membuka mulut, salah satu pegawainya langsung memanggil. "permisi, maaf sajangnim. Tapi kita kehabisan alat makan sementara yang biasa mencuci piring hari ini tidak masuk." Ucap pegawai itu sambil menunduk.

Hankyung menjentik jarinya dan menunjuk Sehun. "kau bisa cuci piring?" tanya Hankyung serius menatap Sehun dan berbicara lebih nyaring daripada yang tadi. "eh? Cuci piring?" tanya Sehun terkejut. "kau bisa?" tanya Hankyung ulang. Sehun mengangguk. "kalau begitu, itu adalah tugas pertamamu, semoga beruntung." Ucap Hankyung langsung melempar celemek dan sarung tangan karet.

Sehun menangkap benda yang di lempar Hankyung lalu menatap bingung pada sarung tangan karet berwarna pink yang ada di tangannya. "pink?" tanyanya. "ayo, tunggu apa lagi." ucap donghae menepuk pundak Sehun dan mendorongnya pelan. Baiklah, hanya cuci piring kan?

 **. . .**

Hanya cuci piring. Sehun menyesali pemikirannya tadi. Ia tidak tau kalau cucian piring yang di maksud itu segunung Everest. Ya tidak segitunya, itu hanya kiasan. Baru beberapa menit tengkuk Sehun sudah terasa nyeri karena terlalu banyak menunduk. "paman!" suara cempreng khas perempuan mengalihkan pandangan Sehun dari piring-piring kotor.

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu belakang yang berada di kirinya. Di sana berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan wajah manis. Auranya terlihat bersinar ketika berjalan melewati Sehun. "luhan!" seru gadis lainnya yang berambut pendek mendekati gadis itu. "dimana papamu?" tanya gadis yang bernama luhan dengan Bahasa korea dengan logat mandarin yang masih kental.

"tadi papa sedang memanggang bebek, tapi setelah itu pergi entah kemana, ada apa?" tanya gadis lainnya sambil menarik gadis itu pergi menjauh.

Tubuh kecil keduanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang dari pandangan Sehun. Sebuah getaran dalam kantung celana Sehun menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Hati-hati ia mengeluarkan benda kotak yang terus bergetar dan berbunyi menyalakkan lagu love me right dari EXO.

"yoboseyo?" jawabnya menjepit handphoennya di pundak sementara ia melanjutkan aktivitas mencuci piringnya.

 _"_ _bagaimana? Berhasil? kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"_

"ya. aku sudah melihatnya sajangnim, tapi aku belum berbicara langsung."

 _"_ _bagus, terus awasi dia selama aku tidak ada."_

"baik, akan kulaksanakan sajangnim."

Piip. Sehun melihat kembali layar handphoennya lalu memasukkannya lagi ke saku celana sekolahnya. Selama di sini ia harus menjalankan tugas dengan baik.

 **. . .**

 _To be continue_

Gimana? Review juseyo~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Hari ini Baekhyun merasa hari perkuliahannya hari ini terasa sepi. Ia seakan merasa kehilangan ketika bangku di belakangnya yang biasa di duduki oleh Chanyeol itu kosong. Sekarang ia hanya bisa duduk melamun di cafe yang dekat dengan kampusnya bersama Kyungsoo juga Luhan.

Luhan terus-terusa bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalaman aneh yang di laluinya saat di hidup di china sementara Kyungsoo mendengarkan cerita Luhan dengan penuh minat. Lain lagi dengan Baekhyun, ia terus saja menopang dagu dan memandang lurus dengan tatapan kosong. Kyungsoo yang menyadari gelagat aneh Baekhyun pun mengetuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sendok.

"aakh!" erang Baekhyun mengusap kepala. "serius sekali, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendecak dan pipinya mulai memerah mendengar nama Chanyeol. "kenapa aku memikirkannya?" sengitnya mengambil sendok bersih dan ingin membalas perbuatan Kyungsoo.

"ehh.. kau kira kami tidak tau? Chanyeol tidak turunkan hari ini? kau merindukannya?" sahut Luhan mulai terkikik. Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah. Ia menggigit bibir menahan malu. "a-apa? Rindu? Buat apa aku rindu dengan orang aneh itu, justru aku bersyukur hari ini ia tidak turun jadi setidaknya aku bisa hidup tenang untuk sehari." Jelas Baekhyun berbalikkan dengan ekspresi wajahnya juga isi hatinya.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan mencibir sambil menggoda Baekhyun yang jadi semakin kesal. Tak lama setelah itu Baekhyun melihat sosok yang tidak asing melewati café dari dinding kaca café yang transparent itu. "itu pegawai paruh waktu di restaurant paman kan?" tanya Luhan menunjuk anak berseragam SMA sedang berjalan di seberang jalan dengan headphone juga kedua tangannya di masukan ke saku celana.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. "namanya Sehun, kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan yang terlihat terus memperhatikan anak itu. "pegawai paruh waktu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tidak tau cerita. Luhan mengangguk semangat. "ya, dia anak SMA keponakan dari … siapa namanya kepala pelayan di restaurant paman itu?" tanya Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Donghae ahjushi?" jawab Baekhyun di sambut petikan jari oleh Luhan. "ya, dia."

Kyungsoo lalu beralih menatap seberang jalan di mana anak itu masih berdiri di sana sambil menatap kosong. Wajahnya datar seakan tidak peduli dengan kehidupan di sekitarnya. "lumayan, wajahnya manis tapi sepertinya jarang tersenyum?"

"hampir tidak pernah." Sahut Baekhyun. "seandainya ia mau tersenyum pasti manis sekali." Sahut Luhan, wajahnya seperti menerawang sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kyungsoo lalu menyeringai jahil pada Luhan. "kau suka dengannya?"

Tubuh Luhan langsung menegak. Semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi Baekhyun sepertinya berpindah ke pipi Luhan. Karena ingin balas dendam, Baekhyun ikut-ikutan menggoda Luhan.

"benarkah? Akanku salamkan padanya." Ucap Baekhyun semangat. "andaweyo!" seru Luhan dengan wajah yang merah padam. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat reaksi Luhan.

"oh iya, bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?" tanya Baekhyun karena kemarin ia tahu ternyata Kyungsoo pergi kerumah sakit karena ayahnya di larikan ke sana. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengaitkan rambut depannya ke belakang telinga. "heum, penyakitnya kambuh karena kelelahan.. haah.. aku sudah mengingatkannya untuk istirahat, biar aku yang menggantikan sementara tapi.. tetap saja, kau tau ayahku sangat keras kepala." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Tok tok. Kaca dinding di sebelah kiri mereka di ketuk cukup keras oleh seseorang dari luar. Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun melihat siapa orang itu yang ternyata adalah kai. "anak itu? buat apa dia kesini?" tanya Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggidikkan bahunya kemudian menoleh kembali ke kaca tetapi kai sudah tidak ada di sana. "annyeonghaseyo." Kyungsoo terperanjat ketika suara berat anak laki-laki itu terdengar cukup dekat di telinganya. "kau mengejutkanku." Ucap Kyungsoo memukul lengan kai. Sementara kai hanya terkekeh lalu pandangannya beralih pada Baekhyun yang terlihat siap berkelahi.

"aku datang kesini bukan untuk cari masalah denganmu tante pendek." Ucapnya membuat Baekhyun mendecak dan mencibir. "apa kau bilang? Siapa yang kau panggil tante pendek, huh?" tetapi kai tidak menggubris ucapan Baekhyun, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"noona, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya menatap matabulat milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun dan Luhan bergantian lalu melirik kai. "tentu saja, kenapa tidak di sini saja?"

Kai melirik Baekhyun. "aku tidak mau berbicara di depan tante pendek itu." tunjuknya pada Baekhyun. Kalau saja ini bukan tempat umum, gelas di tangan Baekhyun mungkin isinya sudah berpindah ke tubuh kai. Oh, tentu saja ia bisa melakukannya namun sayangnya ia di tahan oleh Luhan.

"kau ini, baiklah, aku tinggal sebentar ya?" ucap Kyungsoo berdiri lalu mengikuti kai keluar dari café. "kyungieeeee…." Rengek Baekhyun tidak suka melihat Kyungsoo berdekatan dengan bocah menyebalkan itu. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari pandangan Baekhyun.

"ish kenapa ia bisa dekat dengan anak itu?" kesal Baekhyun sambil menyedot minumannya secara kasar. "kau saja tidak tau, apalagi aku." Sahut Luhan dengan Bahasa china. Baekhyun menoleh dan menyipitkan matanya. "apa?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. "persetan." Sahut Baekhyun masih kesal.

 **. . .**

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kedai pedagang makanan kaki lima. Uap dari tteobokii yang masih panas itu begitu menggoda di mata kai. Ia langsung menghampirinya. "jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Kyungsoo mengikuti kai.

"ibuku mau bertemu denganmu." Sahut kai. Kyungsoo tersentak. "bertemu?" tanyanya bingung. kai mengangguk sambil menyuap odeng, sejenis kue yang di tusuk dengan tusukan sate. "untuk?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"dia bilang ia ingin menyampaikan terima kasih untukmu soal yang di rumah sakit kemarin." Sahut kai setelah mengunyah habis odengnya. "bilang saja tidak usah di pikirkan, itu hanya hal kecil." Sahut Kyungsoo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara.

"ngomong-ngomong, noona.." Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan mendongak untuk menatap wajah kai yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "kau, putri tunggal dari DO grup kan?" Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya lalu memaksakan senyuman. "bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan tapi penuh selidik. Kai menyunggingkan senyum bangganya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo.

"kurasa kau pernah mendengar nama 'choi Siwon' kan?"

"iya, dia adalah presdir dari CS Grup kan? perusahaan besar yang sahamnya berada di mana-mana itu?" sahut Kyungsoo. Kai terkekeh lalu berbisik pelan, "dia ayahku." Bisiknya singkat membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"j-jadi kau? Tuan muda?" kai mengangguk lagi. "lalu kenapa kau berjalan-jalan sendirian dengan bebas?"

"karena banyak yang tidak percaya kalau aku adalah anak dari choi Siwon." Sahut kai datar lalu mendengus dan memasukkan beberapa tteoboki ke mulutnya. "kenapa bisa begitu? Benar sih, ku lihat-lihat kalian tidak mirip." Kai melirik tajam Kyungsoo. "kau pernah bertemu ayahku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "pernah sekali , saat itu aku di kantor menunggu ayahku selesai meeting dan aku melihatnya keluar dari ruangan ayahku." Sahut Kyungsoo. "aku mirip ibuku." Sahut kai.

"tapi ibumu cantik sekali."

"jadi aku tidak cantik? benar aku ini tampan, aku tau."

"haah, jadi kapan ibumu mau aku menemuinya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. kai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Selembar undangan untuk Kyungsoo. "akan ada jamuan makan malam di mansion kami minggu depan, dan kau di undang secara resmi, undangan ini hanya untuk orang-orang tertentu, jadi berbanggalah." Sahut kai percaya diri. Kyungsoo terkekeh menanggapi kepercayaan diri kai yang tingkat tinggi itu.

"baiklah, aku akan datang, bersama ayahku." Sahut Kyungsoo menerima undangan itu. "boleh aku balik sekarang?"

 **. . .**

Baekhyun sudah kembali ke rumah saat matahari mulai tenggelam. Seperti biasa, ayahnya belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di restaurant, jadi keadaan rumah masih sepi dan gelap. Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur berukuran single yang sudah di gunakannya selama 19 tahun. Ia lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Ia tidak pernah pulang dengan keadaan selelah ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak juga melakukan hal berat, tetapi ia merasa dirinya hari ini bukanlah dirinya. ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu menginginkan sosok Chanyeol muncul di hadapannya segera. "rindu? Apa ini yang namanya rindu?.. tetapi untuk apa aku merindukannya? Dia bukan siapa-siapaku." Monolog Baekhyun sambil melepas jaketnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

 **. . .**

Di lain tempat, Chanyeol berdiri di balik dinding kaca dan menatap pemandangan kota New York dengan secangkir coklat panas di tangannya. Kota yang berada di hadapannya ini sangat sibuk dan hampir tidak pernah tidur, sama seperti dirinya. ia tidak pernah setidak focus ini jika bepergian keluar.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Saputangan putih yang sudah menguning. Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa ia masih menyimpan sapu tangan itu. saputangan berharga baginya. Walaupun terlihat kotor dan tidak layak lagi tetapi Chanyeol tetap ingin menyimpannya.

Karena ia punya alasan. Alasan yang bisa membuatnya semangat untuk kembali hidup. Sampai saat ini.

 **. . .**

"kau sudah membagi undangan untuk teman-temanmu?" tanya Siwon menghampiri istrinya yang tengah duduk di meja rias dengan sebuah tablet di tangan. Jari lentik milik Heechul terus menari di atas benda kotak bersinar itu. Heechul melirik sekilas Siwon yang baru saja kembali dari ruang kerjanya. "menurutmu? Apa aku punya teman?" tanyanya.

"bukannya kau punya kelompok arisan? Dan perkumpulan orang tua murid di sekolah kai?" tanya Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran kasur dan menghadap ke Heechul. Heechul lalu menurunkan tabletnya dan menatap Siwon yang juga menatapnya. "menurutmu orang-orang semacam mereka itu pantas di sebut teman?" Siwon hanya bisa menarik nafas mendengar pertanyaan Heechul.

"kau tau temanku ah tidak, sahabatku hanya.."

"jangan sebut namanya." Sela Siwon, Heechul mengerenyitkan dahinya. "kenapa?"

"karena mendengar namanya hanya akan membuatku merasa bersalah."

"oh ayolah, sudah 18 tahun dan kau masih merasa bersalah?"

"apa bedanya dengan 18 tahun tidak bisa melupakan mantan suami?" Heechul mengatup mulutnya. Sindiran dari Siwon tepat mengenai hatinya. Heechul mengigit bibirnya dan menghela nafas. "sudahlah aku lelah, aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu malam ini." ucap Heechul berjalan kekasur.

Siwon menahan pergelangan tangannya saat Heechul membuka selimut. "walaupun aku merasa bersalah, aku tidak pernah menyesal pernah mencintaimu." Bisik Siwon membuat Heechul memejamkan matanya tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"aku tau itu…" sahut Heechul melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon. Tetapi Siwon malah menahannya dan menarik Heechul kepelukkannya. "selama 18 tahun ini, aku belum pernah benar-benar menjadi suamimu.. aku akan mencobanya.. aku akan mencoba melupakan rasa bersalahku dan aku akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu walaupun itu sudah terlambat." Bisik Siwon lagi semakin mendekap Heechul ke dalam pelukannya.

Tangan Heechul tergerak mengusap punggung Siwon, matanya terpejam menikmati suhu hangat tubuh Siwon yang memeluknya erat. "terima kasih." Bisik Heechul namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Siwon. Siwon mengangguk lalu mengecup kening Heechul.

"apa kau salah minum obat?" tanya Heechul ketika Siwon melonggarkan pelukannya. Siwon menggeleng. "tidak, memang kenapa?"

"kau tiba-tiba berubah begini itu menyeramkan." Goda Heechul menangkup kedua pipi Siwon dan menatap wajahnya. Siwon mulai menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian. "aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih menyeramkan." Sahut Siwon membawa Heechul ke bagian tengah ranjang king sizenya dan menindih Heechul di sana.

Heechul terkejut bukan main. "s-Siwon!" ucapnya tergagap-gagap. Tetapi tubuh besar Siwon sudah mengunci tubuh rampingnya. "apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya panik. "melakukan tugas sebagai seorang suami." Sahut Siwon berbisik di telinga Heechul membuat seluruh aliran darah di tubuh Heechul mendadak naik.

"a-apa? Hmph." Siwon berhasil membekap mulut cerewet Heechul dengan ciumannya.

 **. . .**

Siang itu, seperti biasa restaurant kebanjiran pelanggan karena ini memang jam makan siang. Baekhyun tidak mengambil kuliah hari ini jadi ia memiliki waktu luang yang seperti biasa diisi dengan menjadi pelayan tercantik di restaurant ayahnya. tidak sedikit pelanggan nakal yang mencoba menggoda atau mengganggu Baekhyun.

Terkadang Baekhyun terganggu dengan hal-hal seperti itu. namun sejak kehadiran Sehun, dia selalu bisa merasa aman karena Sehun selalu mengalihkan perhatian pelanggan nakal itu untuk tidak menganggu Baekhyun. Bisa juga jika pelanggan itu mulai kurang ajar Sehun tidak segan-segan menegurnya.

"terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun ketika Sehun kembali dari dapur. Tetapi seperti biasa ucapan terima kasih Baekhyun hanya bisa di sahut oleh gumaman Sehun yang seperti "hm," "hal biasa," "tidak papa," tetapi Baekhyun sudah mengerti, Sehun bukannya tidak sopan tetapi ia hanya tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan benar.

Sehun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Beberapa lama kemudian Luhan muncul dari pintu belakang dan langsung menyambar celemek. Ah jangan lupakan Luhan yang juga sering dengan suka rela bekerja menjadi pelayan cantik di restaurant Hankyung. Kepopuleran Luhan Baekhyun memang tidak tertandingi dan selalu menjadi pelayan favorite pengunjung.

"tadi Chanyeol mencarimu." Ucap Luhan menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menoleh dengan terkejut. "siapa?" tanya Baekhyun berharap ia tidak salah dengar. "aku yang mencarimu." Suara berat Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdengar di kuping Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun memekik terkejut mendapati Chanyeol berada di belakangnya. Reflex Baekhyun memukul pundak Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan.

"siapa yang memberimu izin masuk kesini?!" sambar Baekhyun. Setelah selesai meringis kesakitan Chanyeol mulai terkekeh dengan cengiran menyebalkannya. "ah jadi aku tidak boleh masuk ke sini? Baiklah aku keluar lagi." ucap Chanyeol menunjuk pintu belakang. "ya sudah keluar sana." Sahut Baekhyun ikut menunjuk pintu belakang.

"kau tidak merindukanku?"

"tidak."

"kau serius?"

"serius, untuk apa aku merindukanmu?" Chanyeol langsung merosot sedih lalu menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus. "a-apa?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa sadar ia menatap lurus mata bulat milik Chanyeol. "kau berbohong, aku tau itu." sahut Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengerenyitkan alisnya.

"sok tau." Sahut Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol dan mengambil beberapa piring makanan lalu keluar dari dapur dan mengantarkan makanan itu kepada pelanggan. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu menyusul Baekhyun keluar dan mengekori Baekhyun.

"sudahlah tidak usah mengelak, kau merindukanku kan?" ucap Chanyeol. "ini makanan anda, selamat menikmati." Ucap Baekhyun kepada pelanggan tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali berjalan menuju dapur, merasa tidak di hiraukan Chanyeol menghalangi jalan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergeser kekiri, Chanyeol ikut ke kiri, Baekhyun bergeser kekanan, Chanyeol ikut bergeser kekanan sampai Baekhyun kesal. "bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?" tanya Baekhyun sinis. Chanyeol menghela nafas. "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Sahut Chanyeol. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"baiklah aku merindukanmu, kau puas? Sekarang minggir." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba mendorong Chanyeol yang lebih besar darinya. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar restaurant. Donghae yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa mengerenyitkan kening lalu menggeleng. "dasar anak muda." Ucapnya lalu kembali melayani pelanggan.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" kesal Baekhyun setelah sampai di luar restaurant. Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Bukannya mencoba melepaskan diri, Baekhyun justru diam tidak menolak. Pelukan itu terjadi selama lima belas detik, Chanyeol kembali melepaskan Baekhyun.

"bodoh." Gumam Baekhyun, wajahnya sudah memerah, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun dan menatap mata sipit Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya. "aku merindukanmu.." ucap Chanyeol lembut membuat jantung Baekhyun hampir mencelos keluar. Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya ia hanya membalas tatapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah pasti tau jawabannya.

"apa minggu depan kau ada acara?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menggeleng. "tidak ada, kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. "mau ikut denganku?"

"kemana?"

"sebuah acara formal, bagaimana?" Baekhyun terlihat berpikir-pikir sejenak lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol. "akan aku usahakan." Sahut Baekhyun menggangguk. Senyuman kembali mengembang di wajah Chanyeol.

"aku akan menjemputmu, malam minggu, jam 8 malam, oke?"

"aku bilang akan ku usahakan itu artinya aku tidak-" perkataan Baekhyun terhenti ketika Chanyeol sudah jauh dari pandangannya berjalan lurus sambil melambaikan tangan tangan pada Baekhyun. "sialan, dasar bodoh." Ucap Baekhyun terkekeh melihat kelakuan Chanyeol. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan sifat Chanyeol yang idiot bisa menghiburnya. Tanpa sadar , Baekhyun terus tersenyum ketika memikirkan tentang Baekhyun.

"sedang apa di luar sini?" tanya Hankyung yang baru kembali dari belanjanya di supermarket yang berada di sebrang restaurant. Hankyung membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. "ah? Appa sudah kembali? Mari sini Baekhyun yang bawa, ayo kita masuk." Ucap Baekhyun menyambar kantung belanjaan di tangan Hankyung dan membawanya masuk ke restaurant.

Sementara Hankyung masih berada di luar dan menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan putrinya. "kau kira appa mu ini tidak melihat yang tadi eoh?" ucap Hankyung bertanya sendiri lalu menggeleng lagi dan ikut masuk menyusul Baekhyun.

. . .

To be Continue

. . .

Read and Review okey? J

_Lady ChulHee_


	7. Chapter 7

. . .

Tok tok tok.

Suara ketukan pintu membangunkan Baekhyun yang tertidur sepulang kuliah. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Hampir semua mata pelajaran yang ia ambil sedang mengadakan ujian dadakan. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak siap dan untung saja ia bisa melewatinya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Seorang berseragam kurir berwarna kuning menyerahkan sebuah kotak merah maroon dengan pita putih besar di atasnya. Baekhyun masih setengah sadar jadi ia menerima kotak itu begitu saja dan menandatangi dokumen yang di serahkan kurir itu. tanpa curiga sedikit pun, Baekhyun membawa masuk kotak itu dengan sebelumnya berterima kasih pada kurir yang mengantarkan kotak berukuran tigapuluh kali tiga puluh.

Baekhyun kembali mendudukan dirinya di lantai dan menaruh kotak itu di atas meja pendek yang ada di hadapannya. ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri memperhatikan kotak itu. kalau dari bentuk tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Hanya kotak hadiah biasa tetapi.. dari siapa? Pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah bahunya tidak peduli lalu ia menarik pita besar berwarna putih itu dan membuka kotaknya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah gaun yang masih terlipat dengan rapi. Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan gaun itu dan sebuah kartu jatuh di pangkuannya. Ia membuka kartu itu perlahan dan membacanya.

 ** _Aku yakin kau pasti akan sangat cantik dengan gaun ini._**

 ** _-Pacarmu :D_**

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman mengembang diwajah Baekhyun setelah membaca isi kartu itu. tetapi ia segera menepisnya apalagi ia masih geli jika Chanyeol terus mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya. Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan orang seperti Chanyeol.

Kembali pada gaun hitam itu, Baekhyun membukanya. Gaun itu ternyata hanya sepanjang sebatas lutut Baekhyun dan bertali satu. Gaun malam yang cantik juga anggun dalam waktu bersamaan. Dilihat dari bahannya, Baekhyun bisa menaksir bahwa gaun ini bukan gaun yang di beli dari toko sembarangan. Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol. Ia pasti akan membalasnya jika memang gaun ini berasal dari butik mahal.

Baekhyun masuk kekamar dan mengepaskan gaun itu di badannya yang masih berbalut kaus putih dan jeans. Baekhyun berdiri di depan cermin setinggi badannya dan memperhatikannya. Gaun itu memang sangat cantik dan Baekhyun yakin akan semakin cantik jika ia memaKainya. Ia melirik kalender yang tergantung di samping cermin itu.

Acara yang di bicarakan Chanyeol akan berlangsung malam ini. padahal Baekhyun berencana akan memaKai gaun lamanya yang ia paKai natal tahun lalu. Tetapi mengingat Chanyeol sepertinya sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk gaun yang berada di tangannya ini, mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus memaKainya.

. . .

Hankyung sengaja memberitahu Baekhyun untuk tidak hadir ke restaurant hari ini. dengan alasan mereka akan sibuk di tempat lain karena menyiapkan pesanan untuk makan malam besar. Padahal sebenarnya Hankyung tidak mau Baekhyun tau kalau ia tengah menyiapkan pesanan untuk makan malam di mansion keluarga choi. Lebih tepatnya pesanan milik Heechul.

Sekarang, di sini Hankyung berada. Di mansion keluarga choi. Lebih tepatnya di dapur dengan segala peralatan canggih. Para karyawannya tengah menyiapkan menu yang telah di perintahkan olehnya. Dan Hankyung sibuk mengawasi mereka dengan di bantu oleh Donghae. Tepat pada saat Hankyung mengangkat kepalanya, Heechul muncul di pintu dapur dengan wajah sumringah. Matanya langsung tertuju pada Hankyung.

Heechul langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hankyung. "bagaimana?" tanya Heechul. "sejauh ini bejalan lancar." Ucap Hankyung sambil matanya naik turun memperhatikan Heechul dari atas sampai bawah. Hankyung tidak bisa berbohong, Heechul yang di balut gaun merah yang membalut tubuh rampingnya dan memerkan sebelah pundak itu benar-benar seksi dan cantik. tetapi Hankyung segera menggeleng menyadarkan diri.

"bagus." Ucap Heechul menjentikkan jarinya. Kebiasaan Heechul jika senang atau puas atau sedang mendapatkan ide, ia pasti menjentikkan jarinya. Hankyung masih ingat itu dan kebiasaan itu tidak berubah selama lima belas tahun ini. Hankyung mengangguk lalu menunjuk ke arah belakangnya. "kurasa aku harus kembali menyiapkan beberapa makanan penutup." Ucap Hankyung sebenarnya tidak ingin berlama-lama berbicara dengan Heechul.

"oh, baiklah." Sahut Heechul mengangguk lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "silahkan." Lanjutnya. Hankyung pun berbalik namun sepersekian detik kemudian Heechul menahan lengannya dan membuat Hankyung mendelik ke arah tangan Heechul.

"iya?" tanya Hankyung datar. "dia tidak tau kan?" tanya Heechul menyebut 'dia' yang di maksud Heechul adalah Baekhyun. Hankyung mengangguk. "kalau ia tahu ia pasti akan menyuruhku untuk membatalkan semuanya, anak itu keras kepala." Sahut Hankyung membuat Heechul melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Heechul terkekeh. "sama sepertimu." Sahut Heechul membuat Hankyung mendelik lagi. "aku tidak salah dengar, yang keras kepala itu kau nyonya." Sahut Hankyung dengan nada sinis membuat Heechul mendengus. "baiklah kita sama-sama keras." Ucap Heechul mengakhiri perdebatan kecil mereka yang jika di lanjutkan tidak akan ada habisnya.

"kalau begitu aku harus kembali bekerja." Sahut Hankyung berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Heechul di sana. Heechul menghela nafas berat dan matanya melirik Donghae yang tengah asik mengaduk sesuatu, "apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanyanya. Donghae mengangkat pandangannya karena merasa di tanya oleh Heechul. Donghae mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "aku tidak mengerti dengan kalian berdua." Sahut Donghae sambil mengaduk.

. . .

Malam itu, mobil sedan hitam yang di tumpangi Kyungsoo dan ayahnya sudah memasuki pekarangan mansion keluarga choi. Beberapa mobil sudah lebih dulu berada di depan mereka. Di depan sana, beberapa pelayan dan valet parkir sudah siap sedia menyambut para tamu yang terihat berasal dari kalangan atas. Sesuai dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Kai, tamu-tamu yang datang memang hanya dari kalangan tertentu dan terbatas.

Seorang berjas hitam bertubuh tegap membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo ketika mobil mereka sampai di depan. Beberapa pelayan membungkuk dan mengarahkan Kyungsoo dan ayahnya menuju ke tempat acara. Malam itu gaun krem yang di gunakan Kyungsoo terlihat sangat anggun. Di tambah rambut hitam panjangnya di buat keriting gantung menambah kesan berkelasnya malam ini. mereka di arahkan menuju halaman belakang rumah yang menghadap langsung ke kolam renang juga taman yang luas.

"selamat datang tuan Do." Sambut seseorang bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan setelan jas yang rapi menyambut ayah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajahnya dan ia menyadari kalau yang berada di hadapannya adalah Choi Siwon sang tuan rumah. Di sampingnya seorang wanita bergaun merah terlihat sangat cantik dan familiar di mata Kyungsoo.

"apa dia anak anda?" tanya wanita itu sopan menunjuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung sadar dari lamunannya dan membungkuk sopan memberi salam pada Choi Siwon juga istrinya yang ia tidak tau siapa namanya. "kau Kyungsoo kan? ah, yeobo, Kyungsoo ini yang di ceritakan oleh anak kita." Ucap wanita itu mengusap lengan suaminya.

Choi Siwon menautkan alisnya menatap Kyungsoo, sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum lebar menampilkan dua lesung pipi menambah ketampanannya walaupun ia sudah berusia empat puluh tahun ke atas. "ohh jadi kau rupanya, ya, Kai memang tidak berbohong soal kecantikkanmu, masuklah dia sudah menunggumu disana." Ucap Siwon ramah. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu menyambut pujian yang di berikan oleh Siwon padanya lalu ia menatap ayahnya.

"pergilah, appa ingin menyapa yang lain." ucap ayahnya mengerti sambil tersenyum dan melepaskan gandengan tangan Kyungsoo di sikunya. Kyungsoo pun membungkuk berpamitan pada orang tua dan berjalan ke sudut yang di tunjuk oleh Siwon.

Ia menemukan Kai sedang duduk sendirian di meja dengan segelas minuman di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat bosan dan pandangannya kosong. Kyungsoo menepuk pundaknya membuat Kai terkejut dan menoleh. "noona, akhirnya kau datang juga." Ucapnya dengan nada riang lalu berdiri menghadap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sambil terkekeh. "maaf aku sedikit terlambat." Sahut Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk maklum kemudian matanya meneliti penampilan Kyungsoo dari ujung kepala , rambut , hingga kaki. Kai mendecak kagum. Ia tidak percaya dalam semalam Kyungsoo bisa berubah menjadi wanita berkelas. Karena Kyungsoo yang ia biasa temui hanya seorang mahasiswi biasa yang berpaKaian sederhana. Seperti hanya memaKai kaus polos dengan bawahan jeans lalu memaKai luaran sweater atau blazer panjang.

"jangan menatap aku seperti itu." ucap Kyungsoo merasa di perhatikan oleh Kai. Kai terkekeh lalu menarik kursi untuk Kyungsoo. "silahkan duduk noona," ucapnya sopan. Kyungsoo pun mendaratkan pantatnya di atas kursi yang berada di salah satu dari berpuluh meja bundar yang ada disana.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling ruangan sampai Kai menyentuh pundaknya. "noona, kau ingin minum apa? Biar aku ambilkan." Tanyanya menawarkan minuman untuk Kyungsoo. "terserah saja." ucap Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum , "baiklah, tunggu disini, jangan bergerak, ah noona boleh bergerak asal jangan pergi, oke?" ucapnya sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya kemudian pergi mengambil minum. Kyungsoo hanya bisa terkekeh geli. jujur saja, Kyungsoo tidak terlalu suka hadir di acara begini kalau bukan Kai yang memintanya. mata bulatnya menerawang ke lingkungan sekitar, hanya banyak orang asik yang berpaKaian serba mahal dan saling berbincang tentang bisnis satu sama lain. sampai pandangannya berhenti pada seseorang berambut bob dengan gaun hitam menarik perhatiannya.

"Baekhyun?" gumamnya.

. . .

Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, Baekhyun memegang knop pintunya setelah mendengar deru mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Sebelum Chanyeol mengetuk pintu, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu dan menampilkan Baekhyun dengan balutan dress hitam pemberiannya. Dress itu terlihat sangat pas di tubuh Baekhyun dan terlihat sangat cocok. Chanyeol menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah Baekhyun terpoles make up dan bibir pinknya terlihat lebih meras dari biasanya. Chanyeol hampir saja menjatuhkan rahang dan meneteskan liur melihat makhluk cantik di hadapannya ini.

Di lihat seperti itu, Baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah. Jantungnya semakin berdegup apalagi melihat Chanyeol dengan balutan setelan hitam berkemeja merah. Terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang biasanya. Chanyeol lebih terlihat dewasa dan.. Baekhyun benci mengakuinya tetapi rambut rapi dengan setelannya , Chanyeol terlihat sangat keren.

Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam, tidak mampu berkata-kata. "a-ayo." Ajak Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun menyambutnya pelan setelah mengunci pintu. Chanyeol menggandengnya menuju sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terlihat sangat mewah. Chanyeol mengeluarkan kunci dan memencet salah satu tombol di kunci mobil itu sehingga menimbulkan bunyi ngik ngik khas mobil. "tunggu, ini mobilmu?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Seingatnya, selama ini Chanyeol selalu bolak balik menggunakan bis dan berjalan kaki. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Chanyeol memiliki mobil semewah ini.

"a-ah.. ini, aku bisa jelaskan nanti." Sahut Chanyeol lalu tersenyum dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan Chanyeol menutup pintunya. Kemudian Chanyeol masuk dan duduk di balik kemudi. Chanyeol mulai menstarter mobilnya namun diam dan tidak berkata-kata. Baekhyun memperhatikannya dan terlihat bingung. "kurasa kita akan terlambat kalau berdiam saja." ucap Baekhyun angkat suara.

Chanyeol malah berbalik menghadapnya. Satu tangannya terulur dengan gerakan mengunci Baekhyun. Sekarang jarak mereka tidak bersisa, Baekhyun bisa merasakan nafas Chanyeol berhembus di wajahnya. Baekhyun menutup matanya, tidak berani menatap Chanyeol sedekat ini, jantungnya mulai berdegup tak karuan. Apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol? Apa Chanyeol akan menciumnya?

"safety belt." Gumam Chanyeol kemudian menarik sabuk pengaman di belakang Baekhyun dan memasangkannya. Chanyeol sudah kembali ke posisinya semula dengan senyuman jahil yang membuat Baekhyun kesal. Baekhyun merasa seperti habis di kerjai. "erh." Geramnya kemudian menghembuskan nafas membuat tawa Chanyeol pecah. Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng sambil tertawa kemudian menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat acara.

. . .

Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika tempat yang mereka akan datangi adalah sebuah mansion yang kurang lebih seperti kastil kerajaan. Sudah pasti ini bukan acara formal biasa dan sudah pasti yang di undang bukanlah orang-orang biasa. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang memberikan kunci mobilnya pada salah satu petugas valet yang berseragam.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun.

"katakan siapa kau sebenarnya." Ucap Baekhyun namun Chanyeol malah tersenyum dan menggandeng Baekhyun untuk masuk. Baekhyun masih mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap tajam Chanyeol meminta penjelasan. "itu yang ingin aku katakan padamu, makanya aku mengajakmu kesini, agar kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya." Sahut Chanyeol mengaitkan tangan Baekhyun di lengannya. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya. Entah mengapa sejak ia bersiap tadi ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya.

Mereka berdua di arahkan oleh seorang pelayan muda menuju halaman belakang yang menghadap langsung ke kolam renang. Disana sudah ramai, manusia dengan balutan jas dan gaun mewah beraksesoris berlian bertebaran sana sini. Beberapa di antaranya menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "hai lama tidak berjumpa." Seolah mereka sudah kenal lama. Tidak sedikit yang menyapa Chanyeol dan rata-rata adalah pria berjas. Ia semakin penasaran dengan Chanyeol. Sampai seseorang bergaun hijau menghampirinya, wanitacantik yang kira-kira berusia sekitar tigapuluh tahun dengan wajah yang mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol.

"kukira kau tidak akan datang." Ucapnya membawa segelas minuman. Chanyeol tersenyum padanya lalu merangkul Baekhyun.

"dan aku membawa wanita." Lanjut wanita itu mendelik Baekhyun lalu tersenyum manis.

"kenalkan aku Park Yura, kakak kandung Chanyeol." Ucapnya mengulurkan tangan.

"Baekhyun, senang berkenalan denganmu." Sahut Baekhyun membalas senyuman manisnya dan menjabat tangan wanita itu dengan hati-hati. "eum.. kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang, aku mau mencari teman-temanku dulu." Ucap yura melepaskan jabatan tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah lain pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"ayahku adalah seorang pembisnis di bidang otomotif dan ibuku adalah desainer berlian." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan menatapnya tidak percaya. "tetapi mereka tewas di sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang di sabotase oleh adik ayahku yang menginginkan posisi presdir di perusahaan…" lanjut Chanyeol. Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah menjadi sendu dan menatap Chanyeol kasihan.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak suka di kasihani." Gumam Chanyeol namun ada nada tegas di dalamnya. "maafkan aku.." sahut Baekhyun menunduk.

"heum.. dan saat itu aku masih berusia lima tahun dan kakaku berusia duabelas tahun, di umur semuda itu kakakku di beri kepercayaan untuk memegang hak jabatan karena adik ayahku itu sudah di tangkap dan di penjara seumur hidup…"

"dan kau?"

"dan saat usiaku lima belas tahun, kakakku sudah memilih jalannya sendiri sebagai pemain harpa dan perusahaan di turunkan kepadaku.."

"jadi.. kau seorang eksekutif muda?" Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menatap Baekhyun lurus. "jika menurutmu begitu, maka, iya, aku seorang eksekutif muda." Sahut Chanyeol. "aku tidak menyangka," sahut Baekhyun.

"kau sudah tau sekarang siapa aku kan? apakah jika …"

"Park Chanyeol!" perkataan Chanyeol terputus ketika seorang pria dewasa yang seusia ayah Baekhyun menghampiri mereka. Di sampingnya seorang wanita cantik bergaun merah dan wajahnya terlihat tidak asing namun tidak terlihat jelas karena mereka masih berada di jarak yang cukup jauh.

Mereka terus melangkah mendekat, setelah mereka benar-benar berada di hadapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Seketika dadanya sesak dan nafasnya tecekat mengetahui siapa wanita bergaun merah itu. Baekhyun sampai membulatkan matanya dan keningnya berkerut. Tangannya terkepal menahan emosi.

Begitu juga dengan wanita itu, ia terlihat terkejut melihat Baekhyun. Senyumnya langsung menghilang dan tatapannya langsung berubah seperti habis terkena sengatan listrik. Tetapi dia aktris yang pintar, ia segera mengendalikan ekspresinya dan kembali tersenyum. "tidak kusangka ternyata kau datang juga." Ucap Siwon-pria itu yang sedang menggandeng istrinya-Heechul.

Chanyeol merasakan perubahan di antara kedua wanita itu tetapi ia hanya diam dan memilih memasang senyum terbaiknya pada tuan rumah di hadapannya ini. "kurasa sekali-sekali aku harus menghadiri acara seperti ini untuk mengetahui perkembangan, ahjushii." Ucapnya membuat senyum Siwon mengembang. "dia siapa?" tanya Heechul lembut menunjuk Chanyeol.

"ah dia ini presdir dari perusahaan otomotif terbesar di korea, yeobo," sahut Siwon menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan bangga. "wah? Benarkah? Semuda ini? tidak kusangka." Ucap Heechul mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Chanyeol. Lalu Heechul melirik Baekhyun yang masih berdiri setia di samping Chanyeol walaupun ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"dan dia pacarmu?" tanya Heechul menunjuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum bangga dan menepuk punggung Baekhyun pelan, "calon istriku." Sahut Chanyeol dengan bangga membuat Baekhyun mendelik kaget. Heechul menganga karena terkejut,

"oh benarkah? Cantik sekali, siapa namamu?" tanyanya berakting. Kalau saja ini bukan di tempat acara, Baekhyun sudah berlari atau menampar wanita itu. untuk apa dia berpura-pura? Untuk reputasinya? Atau ia sengaja lupa dengan Baekhyun?

"Han Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun dengan badan di tegapkan dan penuh penekanan di marganya. Ia yakin Heechul tersentak mendengarnya, benar saja, begitu juga dengan Siwon.

"namanya terdengar tidak asing." Sahut Siwon.

"benarkah? Memang banyak yang memiliki nama Baekhyun, namun hanya satu yang bernama Han Baekhyun." Sahut Baekhyun sinis. Ia melepaskan gandengannya dari tangan Chanyeol,

"permisi, tapi kurasa aku harus pergi ke kamar kecil." Pamit Baekhyun langsung pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. ia melangkahkan kakinya besar-besar, tubuhnya gemetar, sekelibat kenangan limabelas tahun yang lalu kembali berputar di kepalanya, wanita itu.. kenapa wanita itu harus muncul di hadapannya? "Baekhyun!" sambar seseorang menarik tangannya. Baekhyun terkejut, ia mendapati Kyungsoo menarik tangannya. Tanpa babibu Baekhyun langsung meluk Kyungsoo dengan tubuh bergetarnya.

"a-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo terkejut merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Ia menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Baekhyun. Ia menatap mata Baekhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "kyung.." gumam Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya menatap sahabatnya khawatir lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"ayo ikut aku." Ucap Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun. "nuna? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kai yang berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo. "bisa kau tunjukkan di mana toilet?" Kai terdiam lalu menatap Baekhyun yang di gandeng oleh Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk. Kai mengangguk pelan, "baiklah, ikut aku." Sahut Kai.

. . .

TBC

. . .

FF ini bakal selesai kok tenang aja.

_Lady ChulHee_


	8. Chapter 8

. . .

Dengan seragam pelayannya Sehun mondar mandir membawa nampan berisi makanan. Tanpa sengaja pundaknya tersenggol membuatnya hampir saja menjatuhkan makanan yang dibawanya. Orang yang menyenggol Sehun langsung meminta maaf tapi Sehun baru menyadarinya kalau orang yang menyenggolnya adalah Chanyeol, atasannya sendiri.

Sehun langsung membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat setelah mengenali Chanyeol. "jangan, nanti orang tau kalau kau adalah asistenku." Bisik Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun. "apa kau melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lewat?" lanjut Chanyeol sebelum Sehun membuka mulutnya.

"tidak, aku tidak melihatnya." Sahut Sehun. "baiklah, terima kasih." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Sehun kembali membungkuk dan melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai pelayan. Jujur saja awalnya ia mendaftar menjadi pelayan hanya untuk memata-matai Baekhyun namun ternyata bekerja di restaurant itu menyenangkan dan semakin hari Sehun semakin menikmatinya.

Di tambah akhir-akhir ini ia tengah dekat dengan gadis yang di ketahuinya adalah keponakan pemilik restaurant itu. gadis cantik bermata bulat dan berambut pirang sepinggang juga kulit seputih salju tengah mencuri hatinya. Sayangnya gadis itu tidak ikut menjadi pelayan di acara malam ini.

Kembali pada Chanyeol yang berhasil menemukan Baekhyun di taman belakang yang cukup jauh dari area pesta. Baekhyun di temani Kyungsoo juga Kai duduk di sebuah pendopo. Ia terkejut melihat Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukkan Kyungsoo. Kai menatap Chanyeol khawatir. "baekkie~." Panggil Chanyeol lembut membuat Baekhyun menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol.

"aku ingin pulang.." pinta Baekhyun dengan suara serak. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. "ayo kita pulang." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memandangi punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan pergi di bawa oleh Chanyeol. Tatapannya khawatir, bahkan ia masih menatap Baekhyun yang bahkan sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Kai menyenggol pelan tangan Kyungsoo membuatnya menoleh pada Kai. "kenapa ia bisa seperti itu?" tanya Kai penasaran.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan khawatir, tatapan yang masih sama seperti tadi. "ternyata kalian berdua saudara." Ucap Kyungsoo pada Kai membuat Kai mengerenyitkan alis dan menatapnya bingung.

"Kim Heechul itu ibunya Baekhyun juga ibumu." Lanjut Kyungsoo. "bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kai tidak percaya.

"kau bisa tanyakan langsung itu pada ibumu." Tambah Kyungsoo lalu berjalan melewati Kai dan kembali ke area pesta. Sementara Kai masih berdiri di sana memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo. Memikirkan bagaimana dirinya dan Baekhyun bisa bersaudara. Tetapi ini menjawab kebingungannya selama ini, ia selalu melihat kemiripan seseorang di dalam diri Baekhyun. Cara Baekhyun bicara, cara Baekhyun memutar bola matanya saat menghela nafas, dan beberapa hal kecil lainnya.

"tapi.. kenapa?"

. . .

Suho yang asik berbincang dengan teman-temannya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang berjalan menggandeng seorang wanita bertubuh mungil. Suho seperti mengenali wanita itu tetapi ia lupa siapa. Sesaat ia merasakan pundaknya di tepuk oleh seseorang. "hyung." Panggil orang itu.

Suho menaikan alisnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya mengulum bibir. "Aku ingin bicara." Ucap Kai. Suho membuat kerutan di keningnya lalu memohon izin pada teman-temannya dan menarik Kai ke tempat sepi.

"Apa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya suho. Kai terlihat gelisah dan bibirnya kelu ketika pertanyaan itu sampai di ujung bibirnya. "katakan saja, tidak usah takut." Sahut suho lagi akhirnya Kai menghela nafas.

"usiamu 21 kan?" suho mengangguk dan menatap adiknya bingung. "apakah kau mengenal Han Baekhyun? Dia satu universitas denganmu."

"apakah itu nama gadis yang bermasalah denganmu waktu itu?"

"benar." Ucap Kai menjentik jari di hadapan suho. "aku hanya tau tetapi tidak mengenalnya, kenapa?" Kai mengigit bibirnya ia bingung bagaimana cara mengatakannya.

"seseorang mengatakan padaku kalau dia anak dari Kim Heechul, ibu kita," ekspresi santai suho langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi datar begitu Kai mengatakan hal itu. suho berdehem dan menaruh gelasnya di sebuah meja kosong yang ada di dekat mereka.

"kurasa sudah saatnya kau tau." Ucap suho menepuk pundak adiknya. "tapi kurasa kau harus mendengarnya langsung dari orangnya." Tepat saat suho mengatakan itu suara ayah mereka terdengar menarik perhatian saat menyampaikan pidatonya, di sampai ayah mereka berdiri wanita yang bernama kim Heechul itu dengan senyuman manis mendampingi suaminya.

Disisi lain, dari kejauhan Hankyung menatap wanita bergaun merah itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ia keluar karena di panggil oleh salah satu pejabat tinggi di sana, mereka bertanya siapa kokinya dan ingin memberikan pujian. Tetapi sepertinya Hankyung keluar di saat yang tidak tepat, saat itu Siwon menyampaikan pidatonya dengan tangan yang saling menaut dengan Heechul.

Siwon mengatakan acara ini sebenarnya bukan hanya acara makan malam biasa tetapi ini adalah acara peringatan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke lima belas tahun. Semua bertepuk tangan dengan meriah dan satu persatu mengucapkan selamat. Sekilas Heechul menangkap tatapan mata Hankyung, hatinya seperti di tekan oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya sesak begitu menatap tatapan mata teduh itu terlihat menyimpan banyak luka. Terlebih luka itu di sebabkan oleh dirinya. seperkian detik Hankyung berbalik dan kembali ketempat seharusnya ia berada.

. . .

Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela mobil. Tatapannya kosong ke arah jalan. Punggungnya membelakangi Chanyeol yang sedang fokus menyetir. Chanyeol sesekali melirik Baekhyun terlihat sangat sedih. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyalakan player, di pilihnya lagu.

 _Exo – Baby Don't Cry Play_

 _Baby don't cry tonight_

 _after the darkness passes_

 _Baby don't cry tonight_

 _none of this will have happened_

 _It's not you who will_

 _become short-lived_

 _So baby don't cry cry_

 _because my love will protect you_

Baekhyun terkekeh begitu mendengar akhir lirik dari reff lagu yang di putar oleh Chanyeol. "kenapa malah tertawa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. "kau yakin bisa melindungiku hanya dengan cintamu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang masih serak.

"bahkan di saat seperti ini kau masih sempat untuk cerewet." Komentar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memukul lengannya. "kau bahkan sempat untuk memukulku!"

"eoo aku tidak tau kau secengeng itu." sahut Baekhyun kembali memunggungi Chanyeol dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Chanyeol menghela nafas, terjadi keheningan lagi. beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol kembali membuka mulut. "jadi.. istrinya tuan choi itu.. ibumu?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"aku tidak tau apakah orang yang tidak mengenali anaknya sendiri masih pantas di sebut ibu." Ucap Baekhyun cepat dengan suara yang kecil hampir berbisik tetapi Chanyeol paham setiap kata yang di keluarkannya.

"mungkin ia mengenalimu tapi ia hanya berpura-pura tidak mengenalimu." Sahut Chanyeol tatapannya kembali lurus pada jalanan. "hah benar, dia pasti malu kalau orang-orang tau kalau ia sebelumnya pernah menikah dan mempunyai anak, itu pasti akan jadi skandal, wanita tak tau malu." Ucap Baekhyun sesekali menarik nafas diringi suara ingus yang di Tarik ke dalam.

"walaupun begitu dia tetap ibumu." Komentar Chanyeol tetapi sepertinya tidak di indahkan oleh Baekhyun. Beberapa menit kemudian mobil yang di kendarai Chanyeol berhenti. Rumah masih gelap belum ada tanda tanda kehadiran ayahnya. "sepertinya papa belum pulang." Ucap Baekhyun.

"mau aku temani? Tidak baik anak gadis sendirian di rumah malam-malam seperti." Ucap Chanyeol menawarkan diri. "lebih tidak baik lagi kalau dia berduaan dengan laki-laki sepertimu." Sahut Baekhyun telak membuat Chanyeol berdehem. Baekhyun melepas safety beltnya, "terima kasih." Ucapnya menatap lurus Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk, "tunggu." Katanya langsung turun mendahului Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengitari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun layaknya seorang pelayan kerajaan yang membukakan pintu untuk Cinderella. "padahal aku bisa membukanya sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun turun dari mobil. "aku harus mengawalmu sampai masuk ke dalam rumah." Baekhyun memicitkan matanya menatap Chanyeol tajam. "tenang , aku tidak akan ikut masuk." Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya.

Dengan setia Chanyeol mengiringi Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun masuk kepekarangan rumah dan membuka pintu yang terkunci. Baekhyun masuk setelah ia melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol. Walaupun sudah melambaikan tangannya, Chanyeol masih berdiri di depan pagar sambil memandangi rumah yang tadinya lampunya redup mulai menyala satu persatu. Chanyeol memandangi jendela kecil yang berada di sebelah kiri pintu, ia tahu itu adalah kamar Baekhyun. Diam-diam Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun kembali, ia menyesal kenapa ia harus membawa Baekhyun ke acara itu. kalau saja kalau dia tidak mengajak Baekhyun pasti Baekhyun tidak akan sedih sampai menangis seperti tadi. Chanyeol merasa dirinyalah penyebab kesedihan Baekhyun.

. . .

Heechul merasa wajahnya sudah sangat kaku karena hampir semalaman ia terus tersenyum. ia mohon izin untuk pergi ke kamar kecil pada Siwon, Siwon menyanggupinya dan mengatakan Heechul untuk segera kembali karena mereka mau menutup acara. Sesampainya di kamar mandi yang di sediakan untuk tamu, Heechul menangkap sosok wanita muda anak dari tuan do. Ia mengenali wanita itu yang tadi memeluk Baekhyun saat Baekhyun berbalik pergi darinya.

"chogi." Panggil Heechul membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. "kau temannya Baekhyun kan?" tanya Heechul langsung. Kyungsoo menyunggingkan seringaiannya dan melipat tangannya di dada. "oh jadi kau mengenal Baekhyun? Kukira kau tidak mengenalinya lagi." tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sarkas. Heechul mengerutkan keningnya merasa tersindir.

"aku punya alasan untuk itu." sahut Heechul membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "alasan? Takut masa lalumu terungkap dan merusak nama baik suamimu? Itu alasanmu?" ucap Kyungsoo semakin tidak sopan. Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis yang seperti ini tapi ia tidak tahan lagi jika sahabatnya sendiri di sakiti. "kukira kau gadis yang baik, ternyata kau gadis tidak sopan." Sahut Heechul dengan tangan terkepal.

"aku memang gadis yang baik, tapi aku bisa berubah kapan saja kalau sahabatku di sakiti." Sahut Kyungsoo. "sekarang di mana dia?" tanya Heechul penuh penekanan. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. "dia sudah pulang, sambil menangisi ibu yang tidak mengenalinya, kau bisa bayangkan betapa sakitnya itu." ucap Kyungsoo kemudian mencuci tangannya dan berbalik meninggalkan Heechul sendirian di sana.

Heechul mulai merasa lututnya melemah mendengar kata menangis. Ia teringat terakhir saat Baekhyun menangis mengejar mobil yang membawanya hingga Baekhyun tersandung dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya mencegah airmatanya keluar namun tetap saja sebutir dua butir air mata lolos jatuh di pipinya. Tangannya terulur memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak sejak saat ia melihat putrinya yang sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. ingin sekali rasanya Heechul memeluk Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengenalkannya pada Heechul. namun apa? Lagi-lagi dirinya sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membuat putri satu-satunya itu menangis lagi.

"yeobo, gwechana?" bisik Siwon saat Heechul sudah kembali dari kamar kecil. Ia menyadari ada yang berubah di wajah Heechul. kedua matanya sembab seperti habis menangis. Tetapi Heechul tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. "gwechana." Ucap Heechul pelan.

Acara malam itu pun di tutup dengan peluncuran kembang api yang membuat langit malam semakin indah. Semua orang memberi selamat pada Heechul dan Siwon. Mereka semua mendoakan Heechul dan Siwon untuk selalu bahagia. Termasuk Hankyung di akhir acara bertemu dengan Heechul. lebih tepatnya Heechul yang menghampiri dirinya saat Hankyung menyendiri di ruang penyimpanan wine milik keluarga Choi. "selamat, semoga kalian selalu bahagia, tanpa mengorbankan kebahagian orang lain." ucap Hankyung memandangi Heechul yang sedang meneguk winenya. Heechul menatap tajam Hankyung, seperkian detiknya ia tertawa sumbang.

"kau menyindirku?" tanya Heechul. Hankyung menggidikkan bahunya. "bayarannya transfer saja, aku harus pergi, Baekhyun menungguku dirumah setelah kau membuatnya menangis." Ucap Hankyung beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"kau tahu Baekhyun ke sini?" tanya Heechul menatap Hankyung tidak percaya.

"aku tidak hanya tahu, aku melihatnya sendiri." Ucap Hankyung datar kemudian meninggalkan ruang penyimpanan wine itu. Heechul yang geram langsung melempar gelasnya. Malam ini benar-benar malam yang buruk untuknya sedang berpesta sekali pun tetap saja menyakitkan.

. . .

 _Flashback_

 _Wanita itu menghela nafas berat setelah berkali-kali batuk. Ia memandangi tangannya yang menadah bercak darah dari batuknya itu. Heechul meringis ngeri melihat wajah pucat nyonya besar sekaligus sahabatnya. Tangannya yang membawa nampan berisi air minum juga obat itu bergetar. "masuk lah." Ucap wanita itu yang akhirnya menyadari kedatangan Heechul yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu._

 _"ini obatmu." Ucap Heechul menaruh nampan tetapi wanita itu menggeleng. "aku tidak mau minum obat lagi." ucapnya menatap Heechul. "tapi kibum.." Heechul memotong kalimatnya ketika wanita itu meraih tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Heechul dengan lembut, berbagi kehangatan._

 _"aku mau anak ini lahir dengan sehat, eonni." Ucapnya dengan sebelah tangan mengusap perutnya yang masih rata. Heechul menarik kursi di samping kasur dan duduk di hadapan wanita itu. "tapi kau juga harus sehat." Ucap Heechul menatapnya khawatir tapi wanita itu tetap tersenyum._

 _"tidak papa, tidak usah khawatirkan aku eonni, aku baik-baik saja, percayalah." Ucapnya menenangkan Heechul membuat Heechul menghela nafas. "apa Siwon sudah pulang?" tanyanya pada Heechul. "belum, mungkin masih ada pekerjaan." Sahut Heechul membuat wanita itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Wanita itu meraih tangan Heechul lagi. "eonni, boleh aku minta satu hal padamu?" tanyanya._

 _Heechul mengangguk, "tentu saja, apa yang kau inginkan? Sejauh apapun itu aku akan mengambulkannya." Ucap Heechul membuat wanita yang lebih muda darinya itu terkekeh. "eonni, jadilah ibu dari bayi ini," Heechul mengerenyitkan keningnya bingung._

 _"menikahlah dengan Siwon setelah aku tidak ada." Ucapnya lagi membuat Heechul terkejut. "kibum, berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak tidak." ucap Heechul mengguncang pundaknya. Wanita itu menjauhkan tangan Heechul dari pundaknya. "aku serius eonni, aku tahu Siwon menyuKaimu sejak lama, sejak dulu ia tidak pernah setuju dengan pernikahan kami, tapi kami harus melanjutkannya demi putra kami, suho, dan demi anak di dalam kandunganku ini."_

 _"tapi aku.."_

 _"eonni, ku mohon.." wanita itu memberikan tatapan memelas pada Heechul, matanya berkaca-kaca, tapi untuk mengiyakan permintaannya adalah keputusan yang sangat berat. Ia sadar, Siwon, suami dari wanita yang sudah di anggapnya adik sendiri sekaligus atasannya sejak lima tahun yang lalu itu menyuKainya sejak di bangku SMA namun mengetahui Siwon adalah anak konglomerat, Heechul memilih untuk tidak menerima cintanya. Kemudian ia bertemu Hankyung dan jatuh cinta pada Hankyung yang sekarang menjadi suaminya. Tapi ia tidak tau kalau ternyata Siwon masih menyimpan perasaan padanya, padahal kejadian itu sudah terlawat sepuluh tahun lamanya._

 _"akan aku pikirkan dulu." Ucap Heechul pada kibum. Malamnya, Heechul pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan kalut. "eomma! Wasseo?" langkah kaki kecil berasal dari dalam kamar, suara cempreng khas anak perempuan menyambut kedatangan Heechul. kabut yang menghalangi pandangan Heechul seketika pergi setelah melihat wajah cantik nan menggemaskan putri kecilnya, hasil pernikahannya dengan Hankyung._

 _"baekkie~~~." Heechul menangkap tubuh kecil putrinya dan menciumi pipinya yang gembul. "belum tidur hm? Mana appa?" tanya Heechul menggendong putrinya dan menengok dapur, dugaannya benar, suaminya yang berprofesi sebagai koki di salah satu restaurant kecil itu sedang memasak makan malam. "kau sudah pulang?" Hankyung menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. Heechul mengangguk._

 _"ayo kita makan!" seru putri kecilnya membuat kedua orang tuanya terkekeh geli sambil menyiapkan makanan. Heechul terus memandangi suami dan anaknya yang sedang asik makan. Jauh di pikirannya ia memikirkan permintaan Kibum. Kabut yang menggerubuninya kembali terlihat._

 _. . ._

 _Sampai hari di mana kibum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, Heechul barulah mengambil keputusan. Walaupun ia sudah mengambil keputusan tetap saja ia belum menemukan titik terang. Siwon menjadi pendiam, penuh penyesalan. Suho yang saat itu baru berusia tujuh tahun sudah menyimpan dendam padanya. Suho menganggap kematian ibunya di sebabkan oleh Heechul._

 _Hankyung juga membencinya karena lebih memilih kehidupan yang lebih baik. Dengan berat hati ia menyaksikan sendiri putrinya menangis memintanya untuk tetap tinggal. Hatinya tersayat. Tapi semua ini ia lakukan demi janjinya pada kibum. "cup cup sayang, eomma disini." Ucapnya pelan mendekap bayi yang baru berusia beberapa hari itu dengan sayang._

. . .

To Be Continue

. . .

_Lady ChulHee_


	9. Chapter 9

_Suram terasa walaupun langit musim semi sedang bersinar dengan terangnya. Semua memakai baju hitam. Semua menangis. semua berduka. tidak terkecuali Chanyeol, ia masih belum sembuh dari trauma akan kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya. Tapi Chanyeol bukan anak yang sebodoh itu, di usianya yang menginjak tujuh tahun, ia sudah cukup cerdas memahami situasi. kematian orang tuanya bukan karena kecelakaan tapi karena kesengajaan. Semua rencana jahat pamannya yang hendak merebut kekuasaan._

 _orang itu, orang jahat yang sudah membunuh orang tuanya. Berjalan mendekati dirinya. Ia tau tangisan orang itu palsu, ucapan duka dari orang itu juga palsu. kalau istilahnya, pamannya itu munafik. Chanyeol tidak suka orang munafik. ia membuka tangannya hendak merangkul Chanyeol untuk membisikkan kata duka tetapi Chanyeol tau ia hanya berbohong dan suatu saat orang itu akan melukainya sama seperti orang itu melukai kedua orang tuanya._

 _"hey!" panggilnya begitu Chanyeol berlari meninggalkan makam itu. Chanyeol tidak mau berakhir seperti kedua orang tuanya._

 _. . ._

 _Tanpa disadarinya, Chanyeol berakhir di sebuah taman kecil yang sederhana dan bersih. taman itu jauh dari taman makam dan berada di ujung jalan sebuah perumahan yang asri. Chanyeol yang kelelahan hendak mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak karena terlalu banyak berlari._

 _Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bangku di salah satu sisi taman itu dan mengoyang-goyangkan kakinya kelelahan. baru beberapa saat Chanyeol duduk disitu,ia mendengar suara isakan dari sebuah semak-semak yang ada di belakangnya. Chanyeol mulai ketakutan mendengar suara isakan misterius itu, tetapi otak cerdasnya mengatakan tidak ada hantu di siang bolong seperti ini. Chanyeol memberanikan diri bangkit dari kursi itu dan mendekati semak-semak yang setinggi dirinya itu._

 _Pelan tapi pasti. Chanyeol menyibak semak-semak itu dan menemukan seorang gadis berbaju putih sedang menangis memeluk lututnya._

 _"hei." panggil Chanyeol. tetapi gadis itu masih sibuk menangis dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol. Perasaan iba muncul di benak Chanyeol ketika melihat gadis yang kira kira usianya lima tahun. Tangannya pun terulur menyerahkan sapu tangan yang baru di ambilnua dari kantung celana. Gadis itu akhirnya merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol. Mata sipitnya yang sembab itu menatap Chanyeol bingung._

 _"jangan menangis." ucap Chanyeol._

 _"kau siapa?" tanya gadis itu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum._

 _. . ._

Alarm jam 8 pagi yang selalu di set oleh Baekhyun berbunyi nyaring membuat sang empu terkejut dan langsung bangun dengan panik mematikan alarmnya. kepalanya seketika berdenyut karena bangun tiba-tiba. Baekhyun memijit keningnya mencoba mentralkan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Ia sengaja memasang alarm jam 8 pagi agar ia bisa bangun jam segitu dan menyiapkan diri untuk ujian hari ini.

Mimpi itu lagi, mimpi anak itu lagi. Sapu tangan itu bahkan masih di simpan oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun beranjak dari kasur menuju meja riasnya. Di tariknya laci penyimpanan lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berpita yang berisi selembar sapu tangan berwarna putih dengan di sudutnya terdapat sebuah bordiran berinisial "PCY" inisial anak laki-laki itu karena ia pemilik sapu tangan ini.

Baekhyun ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengan anak laki-laki itu. anak laki-laki yang sudah mau menghiburnya dalam kesedihan dan memberikan sapu tangan ini juga sebuah janji akan menjadi malaikat pelindungnya yang ia tidak ketahui namanya siapa. Tetapi sampai sekarang, Baekhyun sudah lupa bagaimana rupa anak laki-laki itu. dan Baekhyun yakin, sudah pasti rupa anak laki-laki itu sudah berubah dan tidak di kenali olehnya yang pasti. Baekhyun sempat berpikir jika anak laki-laki itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak ingin mengharapkan hal yang aneh aneh lagi pula saat itu ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang namanya cinta, menurutnya itu hanya cinta monyet.

Tetapi bukannya mengembalikan sapu tangan itu pada tempatnya, Baekhyun malah menyimpan sapu tangan itu di tas kuliahnya kemudian ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus karena sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan menjemputnya.

. . .

Seperti hari hari sebelumnya, saat sedang asik Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo juga luhan, seperti hantu yang datang tak di jemput pulang tak diantar. Chanyeol muncul di hadapan Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar khasnya. "kali ini kau tidak mengejutkanku." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis.

Chanyeol melirik sesuatu yang familiar di tangan Baekhyun. Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih yang sudah terlihat menguning. Ia melirik Baekhyun lalu memegang kening Baekhyun. "mwoyaa?" tanya Baekhyun heran dengan tingkah aneh Chanyeol. "kau kena flu?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Baekhyun mengerenyitkan kening kemudian menggeleng. "lalu kenapa kau pegang sapu tangan jika tidak kena flu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melanjutkan jalannya berdampingan dengan Baekhyun sementara kyungsoo yang berdampingan dengan luhan mengekori mereka.

Baekhyun melirik sapu tangan yang ada di tangannya, "ah ini?" tanyanya menenteng sapu tangan itu di wajah Chanyeol membuat sapu tangan itu terlihat jelas ada bordiran tiga huruf di sudutnya. Mata Chanyeol terbelalak kaget tapi ia segera mengatur ekspresinya saat Baekhyun menjauhkan lagi sapu tangan itu dari wajahnya. "hanya sebuah hadiah dari cinta pertamaku." Ucap Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan dengan wajah berseri-seri. Chanyeol mencoba meneguk liur. "c-cinta pertama?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengangguk masih dengan wajah berseri-serinya.

"siapa itu? apa kau masih bertemu dengannya sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, tatapannya tampak sedih tetapi masih tetap tersenyum. "jangankan bertemu, tau namanya saja tidak." sahut Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di kelas. kyungsoo sengaja mengalah mengambil tempat di belakang Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. "bagaimana bisa.. tapi kau masih ingin bertemu orang itu?" Chanyeol memasang ekspresi penasaran membuat Baekhyun memicitkan matanya.

"kenapa kau ingin sekali tau urusan cinta pertamaku?" jawab Baekhyun. "ya, hanya penasaran," Chanyeol menggidikkan bahu dan menghadapkan kepalanya ke depan tidak memandang Baekhyun lagi. dosen mereka sudah datang, Baekhyun menyiapkan peralatannya. "eung.. apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau bertemu dengannya lagi?" bisik Chanyeol lagi-lagi memiringkan badannya menghadap Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol.

"aku hanya ingin tau namanya, lalu mendekatinya." Ucap Baekhyun. Sejurus kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum. lalu kembali menghadap kedepan. Baekhyun menatap aneh orang itu, sempat terlintas di pikirannya kalau anak laki-laki itu adalah Chanyeol karena bentuk telinga mereka sama. Tapi Baekhyun segera menepis pikiran itu. menurutnya tidak mungkin anak laki-laki itu Chanyeol.

. . .

Siang yang cerah, waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai. Tapi sepertinya seorang Kai tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo bersantai. Waktu makan siang ia memaksa Kyungsoo untuk bertemu dengannya di salah satu kafe yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo menurutinya.

Dalam waktu lima belas menit, Kyungsoo sudah sampai di sana. Banyak siswa siswi. Salah satu gerombolan siswi itu saling bergossip sambil memperhatikan Kai yang duduk sendiri di pojok ruangan. Gerombolan siswi itu langsung menatap aneh Kyungsoo begitu Kyungsoo menarik kursi di depan Kai. "kau popular juga ya," ucap Kyungsoo melirik gerombolan itu sambil mendudukan dirinya. Kai tersenyum bangga seolah itu memang patut di banggakan.

"jadi kenapa kau memaksaku datang kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Kai berdehem dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian berbicara pelan, "aku masih penasaran." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"kenapa kau tidak tanya langsung ke ibumu?" tanya Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Kai menggeleng, "sejak hari itu, dia belum mau berbicara dengan siapa pun."

"kalau begitu bersabarlah,"

"tidak, aku tidak bisa sabar."

"hah bocah ini.."

"hey, tahun depan aku sudah dapat SIM."

"Tetap saja kau Bocah,"

"ck, daripada kau mengataiku lebih baik kau ceritakan semuanya padaku, ayo, dan pesanlah sesuka mu makanan disini, aku yang bayar." Kyungsoo melirik Kai meragukan tetapi Kai terus menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Kyungsoo menarik nafas lalu menghelanya pelan, "jadi, dulu.. nyonya Kim, Ibumu, adalah istri dari tuan Han. Ayahnya Baekhyun." Ucap Kyungsoo memulai ceritanya. Raut wajah Kai yang tadinya penasaran berangsur-angsur menghilang berganti dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"aku tidak tau pasti masalahnya apa, yang aku tau.. waktu Baekhyun kecil, orang tuanya bercerai dan ibunya menikah dengan orang kaya ya.. ayahmu." Kai mencoba menelan ludahnya.

"itu artinya aku dengan tante-tante itu bersaudara?" tanya Kai menatap Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin saja." ucap Kyungsoo. "hanya itu yang aku tau, selebihnya lebih baik kau tanyakan pada ibumu sendiri." Lanjut Kyungsoo menarik buku menu dan membukanya. Ia melirik Kai masih dengan wajah tidak percaya, jelas saja. pasti di pikirannya adalah seorang ibu yang tega meninggalkan keluarganya demi harta, dan ibu itu adalah ibunya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupan Baekhyun selama ini.

"boleh aku pesan sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo, Kai mengangguk. Ia masih tidak percaya.

. . .

"huh." Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Luhan menghela nafas sambil menopang dagu di meja kasir. Tatapan matanya kosong, begitu yang di lihat Baekhyun saat ia melewati Luhan setelah mengantar pesanan di salah satu meja. "hey," Baekhyun mengejutkan Luhan yang sedang melamun.

"mwoya.." erang Luhan tanpa semangat saat Baekhyun mengejutkannya. Baekhyun tertawa jahil langsung mengambil posisi duduk di samping Luhan saat Luhan menggeser tubuhnya. Sejak sampai di restaurant, Luhan terlihat tidak bersemangat bekerja, sampai ia lebih memilih menjaga kasir di banding mengantar pesanan atau melayani pelanggan seperti biasa.

"kenapa hari ini kau sedikit aneh eoh?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan kembali melamun, ia menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "apa karna…" Baekhyun mencoba menebak kenapa Luhan bisa murung hari ini. "Sehun tidak datang bekerja hari ini?"

Tubuh Luhan langsung menegang begitu mendengar nama Sehun. Mata bulatnya membesar menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, bibirnya bergetar hendak berkata-kata namun gugup , dan semburat merah di pipinya terlihat sangat jelas. Baekhyun menyeringai jahil. "ternyata aku benar hahaha." Ketawanya pecah menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan.

"aishh b-bukan itu kok." Luhan cepat-cepat menggeleng tetapi Baekhyun masih saja menggodanya membuat Luhan mendengus kesal. Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan Baekhyun dari aktifitasnya menggoda Luhan. Ia dan Luhan langsung berdiri menyambut pelanggan.

Pelanggan kejutan. Kim Heechul, dengan setelan berwarna biru langit, berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. Luhan mencoba meneguk ludahnya begitu melihat ekspresi Baekhyun dari yang tersenyum ramah menjadi tatapan membunuh. "ada urusan apa kau kesini?" ucapnya.

Heechul masih mencoba untuk tersenyum manis. "bisa kita bicara?" ajak Heechul tetapi Baekhyun hanya menatapnya, tidak menjawab. "Bicaralah sekarang." Sahut Baekhyun. Heechul mengedarkan pandangannya kekiri-kanan melihat keadaan. Restaurant itu cukup ramai, tak mungkin ia berbicara disini. Pikir Heechul.

"kalau ingin bicara, bicaralah di sini langsung, kalau tidak, silahkan pulang." Ucap Baekhyun sarkas. Membuat kesabaran Heechul habis. "tidak bisakah kau sopan sedikit pada ibumu?" ucap Heechul cukup keras dan menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sekitar mereka. Sementara Baekhyun masih menatap orang itu dengan tatapan nyalang. Luhan yang panik langsung meninggalkan tempat untuk mencari Hankyung.

Luhan berlari ke dapur untuk mencari Hankyung, ia menemukan Hankyung sedang memanggang bebek. "paman!" Panggilnya pada Hankyung dalam Bahasa mandarin. "ada apa?" tanya Hankyung menoleh melihat wajah panik Luhan.

"B-Baekhyun!"

"iya, Baekhyun kenapa?"

"ada Bibi Kim di depan!" ucap Luhan membuat raut di tegang muncul di wajah Hankyung. Ia langsung melempar kain serbet di tangannya dan melepas apronnya lalu keluar menghampiri Baekhyun dan Heechul yang bersitegang di meja kasir.

"ada apa ini?" Hankyung datang di antara mereka. Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah ayahnya dan menunjuk Heechul. "tolong usir wanita ini dari sini." Ucap Baekhyun. Hankyung menatapnya galak, "Baekhyun, itu tidak sopan, turunkan tanganmu." Sementara Heechul hanya tertunduk.

"tidak bisakah kalian bicara baik-baik dulu? Ayo di sana ada tempat kosong." Ajak Hankyung menunjuk meja kosong. Baekhyun menggeleng, "kalau appa tidak mau mengusirnya, aku yang akan pergi," ucap Baekhyun melepas apron yang biasa pelayan gunakan dan membanting di meja kasir kemudian pergi begitu saja dari restaurant.

Heechul mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Hankyung. Hankyung hanya bisa menghela nafas menepuk pundak Heechul. "maafkan aku." Ucap Hankyung. Heechul mengeleng pelan sambil mengusap air matanya. "tidak, ini salahku, aku datang kesini untuk minta maaf tapi.." perkataan Heechul terpotong, ia menangis di hadapan Hankyung lagi setelah sekian lama. Dan itu adalah salah satu kelemahan Hankyung.

Hankyung langsung menggiring Heechul menuju dapur dan mendudukan Heechul di kursi yang di tariknya. Ia ikut menarik kursi di hadapan Heechul dan memberikan tisu pada Heechul. "stts sudah jangan menangis." Ucap Hankyung lembut. "anak itu memang keras hati, juga keras kepala, maafkan dia ya?" lanjut Hankyung lagi.

"padahal aku datang kesini untuk minta maaf.." ucap Heechul di sela-sela isakannya. Hankyung mengangguk, "iya aku tau, tapi mungkin tidak sekarang, kau lihat sendirikan tadi?" Heechul mengangguk.

Hankyung berdiri dan menyerahkan tisu juga air minum untuk Heechul. "kalau kau sudah selesai, kau bisa pulang, dan kembalilah lagi jika menurutmu waktunya sudah tepat."

. . .

To Be Continue..

. . .

_Lady ChulHee_


	10. Chapter 10

Langit cerah kota seoul mengatarkan Chanyeol ke tempat nongkrongnya akhir-akhir ini. Restaurant cina yang berada di pusat pertokoan. Chanyeol ke sana bukan untuk makan atau apa. Ia hanya ingin menemui Baekhyun. Seakan bersama Baekhyun saja sudah cukup. Ia tidak ingin yang lain.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang di trotoar yang lumayan sepi siang itu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Baekhyun berlari di seberang jalan. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut. "baek?" gumamnya. Baekhyun tampak sedang menangis. Ia terus berlari sampai hilang dari pandangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera mengikutinya. Ia ikut berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang sangat gesit. Berkali-kali ia memanggil nama Baekhyun namun Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya. Chanyeol kehilangan jejak Baekhyun. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah taman. Taman kecil yang sederhana. Dulunya hanya ada bangku, semak-semak, pepohonan juga danau kecil. Sekarang taman itu sudah memiliki beberapa fitu seperti toilet umum, halte dan beberapa permainan anak-anak, ayunan misalnya.

Meskipun sudah berubah, Chanyeol masih ingat dengan taman itu. Kakinya melangkah masuk ke sana. Seperti panggilan hati, ia terus melangkah masuk ke sana. Sekitar lima belas tahun yang lalu, ia pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Saat itu juga Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun pasti sedang berada di taman ini. Karena taman ini adalah tempat pelarian yang strategis.

. . .

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku taman. Kedua tangannya tertangkup di wajah. Isakan-isaka masih terdengar dari bibirnya. "wae? Kenapa dia harus muncul lagi? tidak kah dia paham bahwa kami tidak membutuhkannya lagi?" gumam Baekhyun menangis histeris sendirian di sana. Ia kesal, marah, sakit hati, sedih, bercampur menjadi satu.

Sambil mengusap wajahnya untuk meredakan tangisan, Baekhyun menatap sekitarnya. Ia tadi hanya berlari saja, ia tidak tahu kalau ia akan berakhir di taman ini. Baekhyun masih sesegukkan. Lima belas tahun yang lalu ia juga berlari ke taman ini sambil menangis. Lalu seorang anak laki-laki datang untuk menghiburnya.

Baekhyun langsung ingat dengan sapu tangan yang lima belas tahun terakhir terus di di simpannya. Ia merogoh saku celana dan bajunya. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak menemukannya di sana. Baekhyun berasumsi sapu tangan itu pasti tertinggal di dalam tasnya. Sedangkan tasnya masih berada di restaurant. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa.

"uljima." Ucap seseorang mengulurkan sapu tangan. Baekhyun menatap sapu tangannya itu, sapu tangan yang selalu di simpannya. Baekhyun langsung mendongakkan kepala menatap orang yang mengulurkan tangan. Baekhyun merasakan dejavu.

Pandangan Baekhyun mungkin kabur, ia pun mengusap matanya dan ia melihat sosok Chanyeol berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Chanyeol yang mengulurkan sapu tangan untuknya terlihat sama persis dengan anak laki-laki bertubuh gempal dan berkacamata lima belas tahun yang lalu. Penampilan mereka begitu berbeda. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang berbisik pada Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol dan cinta pertamanya lima belas tahun yang lalu adalah orang yang sama.

Baekhyun tertegun. Cahaya matahari begitu menyilaukan. Baekhyun pun bangkit dari kursinya. "kau.. siapa?.. sebenarnya, kau ini siapa?" gumam Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

. . .

 _"kau siapa?" tanya gadis itu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum._

" _aku bukan siapa-siapa, ini." Chanyeol kecil menyerahkan sapu tangan miliknya pada Baekhyun kecil. Baekhyun menerima sapu tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali mengulurkan tangannya. "bajumu akan kotor kalau kau terus-terusan duduk di situ, ayo." Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol untuk membantunya berdiri._

 _Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk duduk di bangku panjang. "jangan menangis.." ucap Chanyeol lagi mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun. Ia melakukannya karena mendiang ibunya selalu melakukan hal yang sama saat ia menangis. Ibunya akan mengusap-usap kepala dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkan untuknya. Hal itu akan membuat Chanyeol merasa baikan._

 _Baekhyun masih sedikit terisak. "ibuku pergi meninggalkanku.. ibuku jahat." Ucap Baekhyun kecil menunduk sedih._

" _ibuku juga, bahkan ia pergi bersama ayahku." Ucap Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. "tapi bukan karena mereka jahat, karena pamanku yang jahat." Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menatap polos Chanyeol. Usia Baekhyun baru menginjak enam tahun. Ia sama sekali tidak paham maksud perkataan anak laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya ini._

" _ibu ku pernah bilang, menangis tidak akan memperbaiki segala yang sudah terjadi, maka dari itu, jangan menangis." Ucap Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun sekali lagi. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa nyaman saat Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepalanya._

" _terima kasih." Gumam Baekhyun. Anak laki-laki dengan tubuh berisi itu hanya tersenyum._

" _Baekhyun!" seru Hankyung entah muncul dari mana. Hankyung muda bersimbah keringat. Nafasnya memburu. Ia segera mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya. "kau di sini rupanya, papa mencemaskan mu." Ucap Hankyung dengan nada super lega._

 _Chanyeol hanya menatap diam Baekhyun yang di peluk oleh ayahnya. "ayo kita pulang." Ajak Hankyung pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, ia mengusap wajahnya dan menggandeng tangan Hankyung. Baekhyun sempat berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang hanya memandangnya diam tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun._

" _papa, tunggu." Baekhyun menahan tangan Hankyung setengah jalan meninggalkan taman. Hankyung menatap putrinya bingung. "ada apa, sayang?" Baekhyun melepas pegangan tangannya pada Hankyung. Ia berbalik pada Chanyeol yang masih duduk di kursinya._

" _ini milikmu, terima kasih sudah meminjamkannya." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum manis menyerahkan sapu tangan putih dengan bordiran inisial di sisinya. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan._

" _untukmu saja, berikan padaku saat kita bertemu lagi." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Ia mengangguk setuju. "baiklah, akan ku simpan, sampai nanti!" seru Baekhyun sudah kembali riang._

 _Hankyung dari kejauhan tersenyum, ia kembali menggandeng tangan kecil putri tersayangnya. "apa dia temanmu?" tanya Hankyung. Baekhyun mengangguk. "iya, dan kami akan bertemu lagi." ucap Baekhyun dengan yakin._

 _Sayangnya, sejak hari itu Baekhyun tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu. Baekhyun melupaka satu hal yang penting dari sebuah pertemuan. Baekhyun lupa menanyakan siapa namanya dan bagaimana mereka akan bertemu kembali. Cinta pertama Baekhyun pupus begitu saja._

. . .

Tetapi cinta pertamanya tidak benar-benar pupus. Lima belas tahun sudah terlewati, kini laki-laki yang selalu di tunggunya muncul di hadapannya. Tanpa ia tahu, laki-laki itu sudah mengisi hari-harinya beberapa minggu terakhir.

Mata Baekhyun kembali berair. Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol cukup keras. "aw." Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan. Baekhyun menatapnya marah. "Wae? Kenapa kau bersembunyi? Kemana saja kau selama ini?!" sembur Baekhyun dengan tangisannya. Chanyeol menatap diam Baekhyun.

"mian.." gumam Chanyeol.

"bodoh, lima belas tahun aku menunggumu!" bentak Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bisa meneguk ludah melihat ledakan amarah Baekhyun. Baekhyun bersiap membuka mulutnya untuk meluapkan kembali amarahnya. Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan tenang. "jangan menangis." Gumam Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut. "tapi jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik maka lakukanlah." Lanjut Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali menangis histeris. Ia menumpahkan semuanya di pundak Chanyeol. Di dalam dekapan yang hangat, Baekhyun merasa lebih baik.

. . .

Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa dua kaleng minuman. Yang satu untuknya yang satu untuk Baekhyun. Mantelnya sudah terselimut dengan rapi di punggung Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya memberikan kaleng minuman pada Baekhyun.

"untukmu."

"terima kasih." Balas Baekhyun langsung membuka dan meneguk minuman dingin. Rasanya seperti menyiram gurun pasir, tenggorokannya kering setelah menangis.

"aku melihatmu berlari ke arah taman ini." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun bertanya bagaimana ia bisa menemukan Baekhyun disini. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"ini semua karena ibuku." Ucap Baekhyun menunduk. Chanyeol menengok wajah Baekhyun. "ibumu? Kali ini apa yang ia lakukan padamu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran apa yang embuat Baekhyun semarah dan sesedih ini.

"dia datang ke restaurant."

"lalu?"

"aku mengusirnya tetapi papa malah membelanya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan raut kesal. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"lalu, kau menangis karena kau merasa kesal pada ibumu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas kemudian menghela nafas. "entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Minggu-minggu ini sungguh terasa berat, ibuku, ayahku, dan sekarang.. kau."

"jadi aku adalah masalah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tersinggung. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Wajahnya memerah. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "bukan begitu.. bukan.. maksudku.. ah, bagaimana mengatakannya." Ucap Baekhyun bingung sendiri. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

Ia mengusap lagi kepala Baekhyun. "arraseo, arra, aku hanya bercanda.. oh iya," Chanyeol meneggakkan punggunggnya. Baekhyun mendengus.

Chanyeol menunjuk sapu tangan miliknya yang sudah menguning itu di tangan Baekhyun. "kau berjanji akan mengembalikannya saat bertemu denganku tapi kenapa kau malah menjatuhkannya?"

"aku menjatuhkannya?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun langsung mendecak. Menyesali kebodohannya.

"untung saja aku yang memungutnya kan?" ucap Chanyeol percaya diri. Baekhyun mengangguk. "kalau saja itu orang lain mungkin akan menganggapnya sampah, hah.."

Suasana menjadi hening. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. "terima kasih sudah menyimpannya." Chanyeol bersuara kembali. "ku pikir kau akan membuangnya." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang menatap lurus ke depan. Chanyeol menoleh dan tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Baekhyun. "bagaimana bisa aku mebuangnya, aku masih harus mengembalikan ini pada pemiliknya." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap lurus mata bening Baekhyun. Walaupun sedikit bengkak karena menangis, mau di tatap seperti apapun mata itu tetap terlihat cantik. Chanyeol tersenyum samar.

"sekarang, kau akan mengembalikannya?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya diam. Chanyeol menunggu jawabannya.

"boleh aku menyimpannya lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh harap. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "aku bisa memberimu yang baru." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"aku suka yang ini." Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam sapu tangan miliknya. "sekarang itu milikmu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman hangat. Senyuman yang membuat hangat hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa lebih baik sekarang.

. . .

Di tempat lain, pemuda berkulit kecoklatan tengah berkeliling-keliling mansionnya yang seluas stadium olahraga. Berkali-kali ia menyerukan kata 'ibu'. Sejak pulang setelah menemui noona bermata besar itu Kai langsung mencari ibunya, Heechul. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Remaja 19 tahun ini begitu penasaran. Ia ingin tahu apa benar sebelum ibunya menikah dengan ayahnya, ibunya itu pernah menikah dengan orang lain dan memiliki seorang putri.

"apa kalian melihat eomma?" tanya Kai pada salah satu pelayan. Pelayan wanita itu menggeleng pelan. "mungkin nyonya ada di kamarnya, permisi tuan." Ucap pelayan itu membungkuk hormat kemudian berlalu. Kai menghela nafas. Ia pun bergegas menuju kamar ibunya yang ada di lantai dua.

Kai mengetuk kamar ibunya. Tidak ada jawaban. "eomma, ini aku." Ucapnya lagi tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Kai pun mencoba membuka knop pintu dan ternyata kamar tidak terkunci. Kai langsung masuk namun ia tidak mendapati Heechul ada di sana. Hanya ruangan luas yang kosong.

"eomma," Kai menengok kamar mandi dalam yang tebuka, tidak ada siapa-siapa juga di sana. Kai menghela nafas lelah. Ia pun duduk di kursi tamu yang ada di kamar orang tuanya. Lelah berkeliling rumah yang sangat luas ini.

Kai mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling rumah. Lalu pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah kotak kayu yang teronggok di atas meja tamu. Bentuk kotak itu aneh dan tampak tua. Karena penasaran Kai membukanya.

Matanya membulat begitu melihat isi kotak itu. Terdapat dua buku catatan bersampul kulit. Juga beberapa album foto. Otaknya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah barang rahasia ibunya, tidak sepatutnya ia menyentuh barang-barang ini tanpa seizing ibunya. Namun hati Kai berkata lain, hatinya memaksa Kai untuk membuka buku catatan itu sekarang juga. Batinnya mulai berbicara sendiri.

 _Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan jawaban dari sana._ Bisik lubuk hati Kai. Kai menoleh kanan kiri, memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana dan pintu sudah di tutup rapat. Kai mengambil satu persatu buku catatan dengan inisial KKB di pojok kiri atasnya juga buku catatan bersampul biru langit kemudian menyembunyikannya di balik kaus.

Perlahan Kai keluar dari kamar ibunya. Ia langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Kai mengunci rapat pintu kamarnya. Di keluarkannya buku catatan itu dari balik kausnya. Bukunya sedikit berdebu dan memiliki bau khas buku lama.

"maafkan aku eomma, tapi aku sudah besar, aku harus tahu semuanya." Ucap Kai bermonolog duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

Kai membuka buku catatan pertama yang memiliki inisial KKB. Keningnya mengerenyit. Bukankah ibunya bernama Kim Heechul? Mengapa inisialnya KKB? Kai semakin penasaran, ia pun membuka halaman pertama.

Baru halaman pertama ia sudah di suguhi oleh selembar foto keluarga. Ayahnya dalam versi lebih muda, Suho kecil, dan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang. Suho kecil duduk di antara mereka berdua. Ketiganya tersenyum bahagia di foto itu. Sayangnya Kai tidak tahu siapa wanita yang ada di foto itu. Mungkin kah dia ibu kandung Suho? Istri pertama ayahnya?

Kai semakin bingung. Ia membuka sembarang halaman awal dari buku catatan itu.

 _Meskipun Siwon oppa tidak mengatakannya, aku tahu ia sedang jatuh cinta dengan pelayan baru itu, Kim Heechul. Terlihat dari tatapan mata dan perhatiannya.._

Kai membulatkan matanya membaca kalimat itu. Seketika waktu terasa berhenti. "pelayan?" gumamnya. Kai membali halaman.

 _Hari ini aku dan Siwon oppa bertengkar.._

 _Pertengkaran ini di sebabkan oleh ku sendiri, hari ini aku pergi ke kantor oppa dan mengatakan padanya agar jujur dengan perasaannya.. aku senang ia jatuh cinta dengan wanita lain, itu artinya ia akan menemukan pengganti diriku lebih cepat setelah aku pergi.. dengan begitu aku bisa pergi dengan tenang._

Jantung Kai semakin berdegup kencang. Semakin di baca, diari miliki mantan istri ayahnya yang kemungkinan sudah tiada ini semakin misterius.

 _Aku mengatakan pada Dokter Changmin, bahwa aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit penyakit yang sudah lima tahun lebih bersarang di tubuhku ini, aku ingin menyerah tapi.._

 _Dokter Changmin mengatakan aku harus tetap hidup, demi dirinya.. dia menyatakan cinta padaku. Jujur terhadap perasaanku, aku juga mencintainya. Hubungan kami, tiada yang tahu._

Kai menghela nafas berat. Di lihat dari tanggal di buku catatan itu, wanita berinisial KKB ini menulis curahat hatinya kurang lebih Sembilan belas yang tahun yang lalu. Sejauh ini, Kai bisa menyimpulkan bahwa buku catatan ini adalah diari milik mantan istri ayahnya, ibu kandung Suho. Wanita ini menderita penyakit parah dan juga berselingkuh dengan dokter yang merawatnya. Kai tidak habis pikir. Kai kembali melanjutkan penelusurannya.

 _Tanganku bergetar, aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih.. hasil pemeriksaan menyatakan aku sedang mengandung adik dari Suho.._

Jantung Kai kembali berhenti berdegup. Ia membeku membaca kalimat itu. Mendadak ia merasakan getaran di tubuhnya. Wanita ini mengatakan ia sedang mengandung. Tanggal yang tertera sekitar 19 tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya delapan bulan sebelum tanggal lahir dirinya. Kai memberanikan diri untuk membaca kelanjutannya.

… _tetapi, aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini pada Siwon oppa sekarang.. aku hanya mengatakannya pada Heechul, pelayanku yang sudah seperti kakakku sendiri.. Heechul eonni mendesakku untuk mengatakannya pada Siwon oppa.. aku tidak bisa, tidak bisa, karena bayi ini bukan bayinya.. bayi ini buah cintaku bersama chanmin.. Siwon oppa maafkan aku.._

Kai langsung menutup buku itu. amarah menyelimuti dirinya. Setelah Sembilan belas tahun ia hidup dengan tenang baru sekarang ia mengetahui kenyataan pahit. Kenyataan yang memusingkan. Terlalu rumit untuk di jelaskan. Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas pergi keluar kamar.

. . .

Tanpa permisi, Kai masuk menerobos kamar Suho. Ia mendatangi Suho yang ada di ruangan pribadinya di bawah lantai kamar. Ruangan kecil yang mirip dengan ruang kerja pribadi. Sekelilingnya terdapat banyak rak buku juga rak pajangan. Di sisi kana nada televisi dengan layar yang besar juga beberapa sofa di sana.

Kai melangkah masuk. Keningnya berkerut, langkahnya menghentak. Kai langsung membanting buku harian yang di bacanya tadi di meja tempat Suho duduk sekarang.

Suho dengan malas melepas earphonenya. Ia mendelik Kai tidak suka. "bisa kah kau sopan sedikit?" sindir Suho. Namun Kai tidak peduli. Ia menunjuk buku harian yang di bantingnya tadi.

"kau pasti tau soal ini." Ucapnya dengan emosi yang tertahan. Suho mengerenyitkan keningnya menatap buku bersampul kulit dengan inisial KKB itu. Suho mengambilnya dan terkejut ketika melihat isi dari buku itu. buku itu milik ibunya. Ia tidak pernah tahu ibunya menulis buku harian seperti ini.

"darimana kau mendapatkan ini?" Suho menenteng buku itu. Kai mendecak. "kau tidak perlu tahu aku mendapatkannya darimana, yang terpenting adalah kau pasti tahu itu milik siapa kan? Siapa? Katakan padaku! Aku ingin penjelasan." Tantang Kai.

Suho menarik nafas. Ia masih tidak percaya Kai bisa menemukan barang penting ini. "apa yang ingin kau tahu?" tanya Suho dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

"eomma.. eomma itu bukan ibu kandung kita kan?" Suho mengangguk. Kai mengepalkan tangan. "lalu appa.. dia juga bukan ayah kandungku?" kali ini Suho diam. ia menatap lekat Kai.

"apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Suho tidak mengerti. Kai mendengus. ia menunjuk buku harian di tangan Suho. "wanita yang menulis buku itu yang mengatakannya, dia menulis itu di sana, dia berselingkuh dari appa!" Suho berdiri menghadap Kai.

"jangan menyebut ibu kita seperti itu! ibu tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu! dia hanya korban! Appa lah yang berselingkuh! Dia menikahi pembantu itu setelah kematian ibu!" emosi Suho memuncak. Ia menatap nyalang Kai.

Kai menggeleng. "wanita itu yang berselingkuh, aku adalah bukti perselingkuhan mereka, Heechul eomma tahu itu, wanita itu menuliskannya di sana bahwa ia meminta Heechul eomma merahasiakan kehamilannya karena aku adalah anak haramnya!"

Plak!

Kepala Kai terputar ke samping. Suho menamparnya cukup keras. Kai langsung terdiam. Nafas Suho menderu. Dadanya naik turun menahan emosi. "berhenti menyebut ibu dengan sebutan 'wanita itu' dia bahkan rela menukar nyawanya hanya untuk dirimu, kau.. anak yang tidak tahu di untung." Ucap Suho pelan penuh penekanan.

Kai menatap kakaknya tidak suka. "pergi dari sini." Usir Suho menunjuk pintu. "baik, aku akan pergi, tetapi kau harus membaca kebenaran yang ada di buku itu." ucap Kai sebelum ia berbalik meninggalkan ruangan Suho.

Blam!

Pintu di banting cukup keras oleh Kai. Suho terduduk kembali di kursinya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan mendesah lelah. Delapan belas tahun ia menahan emosi dan sekarang terluapkan. Suho tidak habis pikir dengan adiknya yang satu itu. tidak cukupkah dia membuat onar di sekolah? haruskah membuar onar juga di rumah?

"aish!" umpat Suho. Matanya melirik ke arah buku harian milik ibunya. KKB, artinya Kim Ki Bum, nama lengkap wanita yang pernah di panggilnya dengan sebutan ibu, ibu yang paling di cintainya juga yang paling membuatnya sedih. Mendadak ia merindukan ibunya. Tangan Suho terulur untuk mengambil buku harian itu. di usapnya pelan sampul kulit yang sedikit berdebu.

Ia tidak pernah tahu ibunya menulis buku harian. Karena ibunya selalu tampak tenang dan sabar. Suho sedikit bersyukur Kai menemukan buku harian ini. Dengan begitu, Suho bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik kematian ibunya. Bisa jadi apa yang di katakan oleh Kai tadi benar adanya. Ayahnya selalu mengelak saat ia bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"eomma, bogoshipta." Gumamnya mengusap buku itu.

. . .

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan. Mansion tampak sepi. Dan memang selalu sepi. Heechul baru kembali ke rumah malam itu. ia melangkah gontai menuju kamar. Ia mencium sedikit bau tubuhnya berharap bau alcohol tidak terlalu keciuman. Karena Siwon akan marah mengetahuinya minum-minum. Heechul bersyukur ia bisa menahan diri karena hanya minum beberapa gelas. Tidak sampai habis satu botol.

Heechul menengok pintu kamarnya dengan bingung. Pintu kamarnya renggang. Seingatnya sebelum pergi ia sudah menutup rapat. "mungkin Siwon sudah pulang." Gumamnya masuk ke kamar. Tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Kening Heechul mengkerut. Di pandangnya sekeliling.

Matanya membulat begitu melihat kotak rahasianya berada di atas kursi. Ia langsung berlari memeluk kotak itu dan mengecek isinya. Heechul semakin panik begitu mengetahui buku harian milik Kibum menghilang. Heechul langsung berkeliling kamarnya yang luas untuk mencari.

Barang-barang terhambur, berserakan. Berantakan seperti penampilan Heechul sekarang. Jantung Heechul berdegup kencang. Ia ketakutan. Ia takut buku harian itu berpindah tangan. Seseorang di rumah ini akan membacanya maka semua akan terungkap. Heechul tidak ingin itu terjadi, janjinya pada Kibum akan patah jika hal itu terjadi.

"Ini gawat." Gumam Heechul.

. . .

 _To Be Continue_

. . .


End file.
